One Night Stand
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash has a date with Misty, May, Dawn on three nights that are back-to-back, but something happens to the three of them that will shock them and make them sad at the same time. Pokeshipping, Advanceshipping, and Pearlshipping. Rated M for some sex scenes.
1. Looking For A Date Or Dates!

**Finally new chapter story! **

**Ages:**

**Misty: 21**

**May: 20**

**Dawn: 19**

**Ash: 22**

**Mrs. Ketchum: ? (Think of an age for yourself!)**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Looking For A Date Or Dates!

Ash Ketchum, who was wearing his Black and White outfit, was walking the streets of Viridian City in the Kanto Region on his 22nd birthday, to try to find something to do tonight and he couldn't find anything good with Pikachu on his right shoulder.

There weren't any good movies in the movie theater so there goes his luck of trying to find something to watch.

He was thinking about maybe doing some more training with his pokemon when he ran into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" yelled a voice that he knew too well.

"Sorry about that, miss-Misty?" said Ash as he recognized the person that he ran into.

"Ash? I can't believe that it's you!" said Misty, who was wearing her advanced outfit, relieved that it wasn't someone trying to steal her stuff.

"What are you doing here, Misty?" asked Ash as he helped her off the ground.

"I was trying to have a small vacation from the gym and my sisters, who are about to drive me insane. What are you doing here too?" asked Misty as they started to walk down the street again this time together.

"I'm trying to find something to do tonight for my birthday." replied Ash, thinking about the presents that he got from his Mom.

"Well, I'm trying to find something too. Why don't we go out to dinner and maybe watch a movie afterward." said Misty as she suggested something that Ash had never thought of until that moment.

"Ok. It's a date then. See you at 7." said Ash, happy to be doing something for his birthday.

"Ok. See you later." said Misty, leaving to go back to her hotel room.

He was happy that he finally had a date with Misty after so many years with him trying to tell her how he felt about her.

Then, he continued down the street with thinking about what he was going to wear on the date tonight.

_(An Hour Later)_

Just as he had thought of the perfect suit to wear on the date tonight, someone came up behind him and asked him a question.

"Where is the best food place around here?" asked a familiar voice that he recognized on the spot.

"Well, if you really want to know, it's just around the corner from here, May." said Ash as he turned to look at her.

"Ash! Thanks a lot! Do you want to come with me?" asked May who was wearing her Emerald outfit, surprised to see him here.

"Sure." replied Ash as they started to walk to the restaurant.

"What made you come here to Viridian, Ash?" asked May as soon as they got a table in the restaurant.

"I came here to find something to do, but I haven't found anything yet. I should ask you the same thing, May." replied Ash, looking at her funny.

"I was trying to find something to eat after I came to visit a couple of old friends that lived around the area and around some of the other cities, but I couldn't find a good enough place to stop and eat." said May after she gave her order to the waiter.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow night." said Ash, changing the subject quickly.

"Actually, no, I don't." replied May almost immediately.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow night." said Ash, afraid if she turned him down as he had a crush on her ever since he met her after Misty left.

"Sure. That sounds like fun, Ash." replied May as their orders were placed in front of them.

"Ok. Is 7 ok for you?" asked Ash in between mouthfuls of food.

"Yeah. I can't for it tomorrow." replied May as they were finishing their food.

"Same here. See you tomorrow." said both Ash and May in unison with that last part as they paid for their food.

They said goodbye and went on their own ways to figure out what they were going to wear tomorrow.

_(Two Hours Later)_

Just as he was about to go back to his home, which he actually owns, he ran into a girl that he knew from a couple of years ago.

"Hey, Dawn. What are you doing here?" asked Ash as they sat on a nearby bench.

"I came here to meet up with Zoey, but I guess I'm a little early. What about you, Ash?" asked Dawn, who was wearing the same outfit from when he was still traveling with her, curiously.

"Just trying to figure stuff out. That's all, Dawn." replied Ash as he thought about the two dates that he had tonight and tomorrow.

"Oh. Do you have any plans for the night after next?" asked Dawn curiously.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" asked Ash as he wasn't sure what she was thinking about.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date that night." replied Dawn as she looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers as she was hoping that her crush would accept.

"Sure. That sounds great, Dawn. Will 7 be ok with you?" asked Ash with a smile on his face.

"That'll be fine, Ash. There's Zoey. See you then. Bye." said Dawn, leaving with a big smile on her face as she ran over to have a day to catch up with Zoey, who was wearing the same outfit as before.

"Bye." said Ash as she left him alone on the bench.

"_I'm going to be busy enough with the two dates tonight and tomorrow and now she wants to go out on a date night after next! What am I getting myself into? Oh well. Better get going so that I can get ready for my date with Misty tonight."_ thought Ash, heading toward home again.

After getting dates with Misty tonight, May tomorrow night, and Dawn night after next, Ash is going to have a hard time trying to keep the three dates and make sure that they don't find out about each other as he can by himself and himself alone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Next chapter will be crazy. That's all I have to say about Chapter 2. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Ash Gets A Fun Night With Misty!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ash Gets A Fun Night With Misty!**

After he got dates with Misty, May, and Dawn, Ash is busy getting ready for his date with misty.

"What do you think, Pikachu? The bowtie or the regular tie?" asked Ash, looking at Pikachu.

"Pi. Pika Pikapi." replied Pikachu as it pointed to the regular tie.

"Ok. Thanks, Pikachu." said Ash as he rubbed Pikachu gently on the head.

Then, he put the tie on and when he noticed that it was 6:15, he thought that he better get going because if he waited another 15 minutes, Misty would probably bite his head off for being late.

He shivered once at the thought and then, he left with Pikachu staying home because he didn't want it to interrupt the date.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

Ash walked into the hotel and asked the doorman where Misty's room was and he told him that it was straight down the hall and on it's on Ash's left.

He thanked the doorman for telling him that information and then, he went down the hall and easily found her hotel room in an instant.

He knocked on the door and waited for about a minute before she answered the door.

"Hey, Ash. Are you ready for the date?" asked Misty, getting her purse.

"Yeah. You look beautiful." replied Ash, surprised at how she looked.

She was wearing a long, beautiful light blue dress with sparkles around her waist to make it a sparkle belt and she was wearing a pair of light blue heels, which wasn't too high.

She also had a matching purse that had a sort of long strap that made her purse hang by her right hip from her right shoulder.

Her hair was down and she didn't even put on makeup because she knew that he didn't like a girl with makeup on.

"Thanks. You look handsome." said Misty as she blushed at the comment.

He was wearing a black suit with a blue regular tie and a pair of black shoes to match the suit.

His hair was combed the best as it could, but it was still the usual look.

"Thanks. Shall we go?" asked Ash as he waited for her to put her hand in his hand.

"Sure." replied Misty as she put her hand in his and she locked up the door and then, they left for the restaurant.

_(15 Minutes Later)_

They entered the restaurant and the waiter showed them to an elegantly dressed table that fit the romantic date of two.

There was even a rose and two candles to make it the most romantic table in the restaurant.

As soon as they took their seats, the waiter took their order and quickly dashed off to give it to the cook.

They talked for a little bit and tried to catch up on what each other have been doing since they last saw each other.

When their food arrived, they still talked about what they were doing now and if they were doing the job correctly or not.

They finally gave up on talking and they finished their dinner and dessert and decided to leave the restaurant.

They were going to go back to Misty's hotel and then, have him leave, but she decided to go to his house because she wanted to see what his new house was like.

_(At Ash's House)_

They arrived at his house and Misty was impressed when she saw the inside of it and was happy to see that Ash could, and in fact, take care of himself.

She was greeted by Pikachu, who jumped onto Ash's shoulder, and rubbed its head a little before it jumped down after Ash rubbed its head too.

"I can't believe that this is your new house, Ash. When did you move in?" asked Misty as she sat on the couch.

"I moved in here about two years ago after I finished my journey. I thought that I better get out of Mom's way so I bought this." replied Ash as he took off his jacket and regular tie.

"Wow, but what about becoming a Pokemon Master?" asked Misty, impressed with Ash's idea of getting out of his Mom's way.

"I actually have a match three days from now with the current Pokemon Master and hopefully, I'll beat him." replied Ash, looking at her and noticing how beautiful she has gotten.

"Well, I hope you win it and 'become the Greatest Pokemon Master ever.'" said Misty, repeating what Ash was always saying in that last part.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." said Ash as he blushed at her repeating him.

"Do you mind if I stay the night, Ash?" asked Misty after half a minute of silence.

"Uh, sure. That's fine. Why?' asked Ash curiously.

"Well, it's getting late and I don't trust going back to the hotel alone because of thieves and kidnappers." replied Misty, thinking about some of the stories about thieves and kidnappers that she's heard about.

"Oh. Well, I guess we should head to bed. I can lend you some of my clothes for you to sleep in." said Ash as they were heading into his bedroom.

"That would be great. Thanks, Ash." said Misty as she received the small pile of clothing from him, which he got from one of the drawers in his chest of drawers.

"No problem, Misty. I'm going to go into the bathroom to change while you change in here." said Ash as he left the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"That was nice of him to change in the bathroom, but I could've gone in instead. I can't believe how much he has changed since I saw him last." said Misty to herself as she changed into his clothes.

She put on a black t-shirt with an orange strip across the front and back and a pair of gray sweatpants, which she thought that he usually slept in if he didn't have anything else.

They were a little big on her, but she managed with what she had.

He came in a few minutes later with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of light blue sweatpants on, which actually fit him.

They both laid down in bed and as they were settling down into the covers, their lips met for a brief second.

Ash pulled back when he realized what he had done and turned over so that his back was facing Misty, but she rolled him over onto his back and positioned her self on his stomach as she kissed him again on the lips.

He was trying to resist her charm and beauty, but he failed.

He took her shirt off and began kissing her like crazy down her chest and stomach, but he stopped at the top of her sweatpants and looked up at her as if asking permission to take them off.

She nodded her head and he began to take both of her pants off and after he did that, she was completely naked under the covers.

He rolled her over onto her back and was looking at while he was on his hands and knees, hovering over her.

She quickly took his t-shirt and pants off until she saw his underwear and she stopped herself there.

He noticed this and took off his underwear so that he was naked too under the covers.

Then, they went at it like crazy and both of them entering one another, enjoying themselves, as they were moaning at how it felt to them.

Misty collapsed onto Ash with both of their faces inches apart.

Then, they kissed one more time before they fell asleep like that.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one to wake up and he noticed that Misty hadn't moved at all from on top of him.

"_I can't believe that last night happened! I hope she doesn't hate me for doing it last night! Maybe she won't remember what happened and think that it was all a dream, but how will I explain why we're both naked and in the same bed along with the covers being wet, which I don't even know why. I guess I'll figure something up when she wakes up."_ thought Ash, looking at her face and noticing how she looked so peaceful when she slept.

As soon as he got done thinking that, Misty woke up and was surprised that she never moved off of him during the night.

She quickly got off him and laid next to him as she figured that he was as surprised as she was that they were both in the same position.

He got out of bed and grabbed his clothes and took them into the bathroom and as he was leaving, he had a giant blush on his face about what he did last night.

She quickly got up and got her underwear on and went and got dressed into what she wore last night and then, she went into the kitchen to find that Ash was making breakfast, which was eggs and bacon.

They both quickly ate their breakfast and then, she left to go back to her hotel.

Once she was gone, he went into the bedroom and noticed that there was a weak sweet smell in the room and he went over to the bed and noticed that it was the sheets that smelled sweet.

He took them off and put new ones on while he did up the others and he hoped that there wouldn't be something like last night when he went on his date with May.

He looked at Pikachu, who knew what happened last night, and looked up at him with eye that said that something was going to happen tonight, but he quickly dismissed Pikachu's look and went on with his day by training as much as he could before he had to get ready for his date that night.

After a crazy night with Misty, Ash is hoping that there isn't a repeat performance of last night, but Pikachu knows him too well to sat it won't be correct.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Next chapter will be interesting. That's all I have to say. Don't forget to check out "Changes" by AruaPearl44. I wrote the first couple of chapters. I suggest reading "From Boy To Legend" by the same author before reading "Changes". Don't forget about my new poll on my profile. tell me if I should add any of my other stores to the poll. Also check out my homepage while you're there cause I just posted a new work of art. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Ash Gets A Fun Night With May!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ash Gets A Fun Night With May!**

After a crazy night with Misty, Ash is getting ready for his date with May.

He chose the regular tie again and thought that he would save the bowtie for tomorrow's date with Dawn.

He realized that it was 6:15 and he left the house so that he would get to May's hotel at 6:45.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

He got to May's hotel and asked the doorman where her room was and he said that it was straight down the hall and it's on Ash's right.

He thanked the doorman for telling him that information and then, he went down the hall and easily found her hotel room in an instant.

He knocked on the door and it took about a minute before she answered the door.

"Hey, Ash. You look handsome tonight." said May as she looked at him.

He was wearing the same suit as he did last night along with the same tie and shoes.

"Thanks. You look beautiful, May." said Ash, surprised at how she looked.

She was wearing a long, beautiful red dress with matching shoes.

She also had a matching purse that had a sort of long strap that made her purse hang by her right hip from her right shoulder.

She wore her hair differently and had a few strands of hair braided, just like in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and she didn't even put on makeup because she knew that he didn't like a girl with makeup on.

"Thanks, Ash." said May as she blushed at the comment.

"Shall we go?" asked Ash as he put his hand out for her to take.

"Sure." replied Misty as she took his hand and she locked up the door before they left the hotel.

_(15 Minutes Later)_

They entered the restaurant and the waiter showed them to an elegantly dressed table that fit the romantic date of two.

There was even a rose and two candles to make it the most romantic table in the restaurant.

As soon as they took their seats, the waiter took their order and quickly dashed off to give it to the cook.

They talked for a little bit and tried to catch up on what each other have been doing since they last saw each other.

When their food arrived, they still talked about what they were doing now and if they were doing the job correctly or not.

They finally gave up on talking and they finished their dinner and dessert and decided to leave the restaurant.

They were going to go back to May's hotel and then, have him leave, but she decided to go to his house because she wanted to see what his new house was like.

_(At Ash's House)_

They arrived at his house and May was impressed when she saw the inside of it and was happy to see that Ash could, and in fact, take care of himself.

She was greeted by Pikachu, who jumped onto Ash's shoulder, and rubbed its head a little before it jumped down after Ash rubbed its head too.

"I can't believe that this is your new house, Ash. When did you move in?" asked May as she sat on the couch.

"I moved in here about two years ago after I finished my journey. I thought that I better get out of Mom's way so I bought this." replied Ash as he took off his jacket and regular tie.

"Wow, but what about becoming a Pokemon Master?" asked May, impressed with Ash's idea of getting out of his Mom's way.

"I actually have a match two days from now with the current Pokemon Master and hopefully, I'll beat him." replied Ash, looking at her and noticing how beautiful she has gotten.

"Well, I hope you win it and 'become the Greatest Pokemon Master ever.'" said May, repeating what Ash was always saying in that last part.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." said Ash as he blushed at her repeating him.

"Do you mind if I stay the night, Ash?" asked May after half a minute of silence.

"Uh, sure. That's fine. Why?' asked Ash curiously as he was hoping that she would leave so that he wouldn't have a repeat of what happened last night.

"Well, it's getting late and I don't trust going back to the hotel alone because of thieves and kidnappers." replied May, thinking about some of the stories about thieves and kidnappers that she's heard about.

"Oh. Well, I guess we should head to bed. I can lend you some of my clothes for you to sleep in." said Ash as they were heading into his bedroom and he had a frightened look on his face as he was remembering what happened when this started everything last night.

"That would be great. Thanks, Ash." said May as she received the small pile of clothing from him, which he got from one of the drawers in his chest of drawers.

"No problem, May. I'm going to go into the bathroom to change while you change in here." said Ash as he left the bedroom and closing the door behind him and gave a big sigh of relief as he was hoping that everything was going to be fine and nothing like last night.

"That was nice of him to change in the bathroom, but I could've gone in instead. I can't believe how much he has changed since I saw him last." said May to herself as she changed into his clothes.

She put on a black t-shirt and a pair of light gray sweatpants, which she thought that he usually slept in if he didn't have anything else.

They were a little big on her, but she managed with what she had.

He came in a few minutes later with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of light blue sweatpants on, which actually fit him.

They both laid down in bed and as they were settling down into the covers, their lips met for a brief second.

Ash pulled back when he realized what he had done and turned over so that his back was facing May and hoping that nothing would go wrong, but she rolled him over onto his back and positioned her self on his stomach as she kissed him again on the lips.

He was trying to resist her charm and beauty, but he failed.

He took her shirt off and began kissing her like crazy down her chest and stomach, but he stopped at the top of her sweatpants and looked up at her as if asking permission to take them off.

She nodded her head and he began to take both of her pants off and after he did that, she was completely naked under the covers.

He rolled her over onto her back and was looking at while he was on his hands and knees, hovering over her.

She quickly took his t-shirt and pants off until she saw his underwear and she stopped herself there.

He noticed this and took off his underwear so that he was naked too under the covers.

Then, they went at it like crazy and both of them entering one another, enjoying themselves, as they were moaning at how it felt to them.

May collapsed onto Ash with both of their faces inches apart.

Then, they kissed one more time before they fell asleep like that.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one to wake up and he noticed that May hadn't moved at all from on top of him.

"_I can't believe that last night happened again! I hope she doesn't hate me for doing it last night! Maybe she won't remember what happened and think that it was all a dream, but how will I explain why we're both naked and in the same bed along with the covers being wet, which I don't even know why. I guess I'll figure something up when she wakes up."_ thought Ash, looking at her face and noticing how she looked so peaceful when she slept.

As soon as he got done thinking that, May woke up and was surprised that she never moved off of him during the night.

She quickly got off him and laid next to him as she figured that he was as surprised as she was that they were both in the same position.

He got out of bed and grabbed his underwear that was thrown onto the floor by the doorway and put them on.

Then, he grabbed his clothes and took them into the bathroom and as he was leaving, he had a giant blush on his face about what he did last night again.

She quickly got up and got her underwear on and went and got dressed into what she wore last night and then, she went into the kitchen to find that Ash was making breakfast, which was eggs and bacon.

They both quickly ate their breakfast and then, she left to go back to her hotel.

Once she was gone, he went into the bedroom and noticed that there was a weak sweet smell in the room and he went over to the bed and noticed that it was the sheets that smelled sweet.

He took them off and put the ones on from yesterday while he did up the others and he hoped that there wouldn't be something like last night when he went on his date with Dawn.

"_I wish that the last two nights didn't happen because I don't want to be blamed for something that I didn't mean to do on purpose. I hope that nothing goes wrong tonight with Dawn because if it turned out just like last night, I would for sure kill myself because I don't know how I'll respond to all three of them being pregnant with my kid or kids. That would just end very badly for me."_ thought Ash, taking care of the sheets that smelled very sweet now.

He looked at Pikachu, who knew what happened last night, and looked up at him with eye that said that something was going to happen tonight, but he quickly dismissed Pikachu's look and went on with his day by training as much as he could before he had to get ready for his date that night.

After a crazy night with May, Ash is hoping that there isn't a repeat performance of last night, but Pikachu knows him too well to sat it won't be correct and not wrong.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! This was your advanceshipping chappie, you Advanceshipping supporters! Have school tomorrow and wanted to post this before I went to bed. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Ash Gets A Fun Night With Dawn!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Here is your Pearlshipping chappie!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ash Gets A Fun Night With Dawn!**

After a crazy night with May, Ash is busy getting ready for his date with Dawn.

He chose the bowtie for tonight's date with Dawn since he's worn the regular tie twice in two days.

He realized that it was 6:15 and he quickly left the house so that he would be able to get to Dawn's hotel by 6:45 or sooner.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

He arrived at Dawn's hotel and asked the doorman where her room was and he said that it was the first door to Ash's left down the hall.

He thanked the doorman for telling him that much of information and found Dawn's room quickly as it was getting close to 6:45.

He knocked on the door quickly and it took about a minute until she answered with a huge smile on her face as she saw her crush standing outside.

"Hey, Ash. You look very handsome tonight." said Dawn as she looked at him and trying to sound coercing.

He was wearing a dark blue suit along with the blue bowtie and dark blue dress shoes, which matched the suit very well.

"Thanks, Dawn. You look very beautiful tonight." said Ash as he looked at her up and down.

She was wearing a long, beautiful pink dress with sparkles all over and a red ribbon wrapped around her waist as a belt with red heels to go with her red belt.

She also had a matching purse that had a long strap that made her purse hang by her right hip from her right shoulder.

She wore her hair down, like always, with the two strands of hair, which was by her face, pulled back into a ponytail.

"Thanks, Ash." said Dawn as she blushed big at the comment.

"Shall we go?" asked Ash, putting his hand out for her to take with a little bow included.

"Sure." replied Dawn, taking his hand and she locked the door before they left the hotel for the restaurant.

_(15 Minutes Later)_

They entered the restaurant and a waiter showed them to an elegantly designed table that would fit the romantic date of two anytime.

There were even roses and two newly-lit candles to make it the most romantic table in the restaurant for two.

As soon as they took their seats, the waiter took their orders and dashed off to give it to the cook to create quickly.

They talked for a little bit to catch up on what each other have been doing since they last saw each other, which was a few years ago.

When their orders arrived, they still talked a little while longer about what they were doing now a days and if they were doing the job correctly and properly or not.

They finally gave in on talking and they finished their dinner and dessert quickly and decided to leave the restaurant to take Dawn back to her hotel.

They were going to go back to Dawn's hotel and then, have him leave and go to his house, but she decided to go to his house because she wanted to see what his new house was like and if he was taking care of himself properly or not.

_(At Ash's House)_

They arrived at his house in 30 minutes and Dawn was quite impressed when she saw the inside the house and was extremely happy to see that Ash could, and in fact, take care of himself quite nicely.

She was greeted by Pikachu, who jumped onto Ash's shoulder and was extremely excited to see both of them home, and she rubbed its head a little before it jumped down onto the floor after Ash rubbed its head too.

"I can't believe that this is your new house, Ash. When did you move in and why?" asked Dawn as she sat on the couch, which to her amazement was pretty soft, like the one that his mother had in her house.

"I moved in here about two years ago after I finished my journey in Unova. Also I thought that I better get out of Mom's way since I was 20 so I bought this to stay out of her hair." replied Ash as he took off his jacket and bowtie and laid them on a nearby chair.

"Wow, but what about becoming a Pokemon Master, Ash?" asked Dawn, impressed with Ash's idea of getting out of his Mom's way and wondering about his dream of being a Pokemon Master.

"I actually have a match tomorrow with the current Pokemon Master and hopefully, I'll beat him and become the newest Pokemon Master." replied Ash, looking at her and noticing how beautiful she was since the last time he saw her.

"Well, I hope you win and 'become the Greatest Pokemon Master ever.'" said Dawn, repeating what Ash was always saying in that last part to give him support for tomorrow.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that, Dawn. Thanks." said Ash as he blushed big at her repeating him and giving him encouragement and luck.

"Do you mind if I stay the night, Ash?" asked Dawn after a minute of silence.

"Uh, sure. That's fine. Why?' asked Ash curiously, hoping that she would leave so that he wouldn't have the pleasure of a repeat performance of the past two nights.

"Well, it's getting late and I don't trust going back to the hotel alone because of the thieves and the kidnappers in the city." replied Dawn, thinking about some of the stories about the thieves and the kidnappers in the city that she's heard about from the people in Viridian.

"Oh. Well, I guess we should head to bed. I can lend you some of my clothes for you to sleep in." said Ash as they were heading into his bedroom and he had a frightened look on his face as he was remembering everything that had happened the past two nights with this starting the whole deal.

"That would be great. Thanks so much, Ash." said Dawn as she received the small pile of clothing from him, which he got from the same drawer in his chest of drawers as he did the past two nights.

"No problem, Dawn. I'm going to go into the bathroom to change while you change in here." said Ash as he left the bedroom and closing the door behind him and gave a big sigh of relief as he slid down the door and sat on the floor as he was hoping that everything was going to be fine and nothing like the past two nights.

"That was nice of him to change in the bathroom, but I could've gone in instead. I can't believe how much he has changed since I saw him last." said Dawn to herself as she changed into his clothes and left her dress on the floor by the side that she was going to sleep on.

She put on a blue t-shirt with a pokeball on the front of it and a pair of dark blue sweatpants, which she thought that he usually slept in if he didn't have anything else to wear at night.

They were a little big on her, but she managed with what she had as she wasn't staying more then a night.

He came in a few minutes later with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of light blue sweatpants on, which actually fit him since he bought them for himself.

They both laid down in bed and as they were settling down into the covers, their lips met for a brief second and boy, was Ash scared.

Ash pulled back when he realized what he had done and turned over so that his back was facing Dawn and was hoping that nothing would go wrong, but he could feel her hands on his chest as she rolled him over onto his back and positioned herself on his stomach as she kissed him again on the lips, only with more passion than what Misty and May did.

He was trying to resist her charm and beauty, but he failed as he started to kiss her back before she let go for some air.

He took her shirt off and threw it onto the floor somewhere and began kissing her like crazy down her chest and stomach under the covers, but he stopped at the top of her sweatpants and looked up at her as if asking permission to take them off with those puppy dog-like brown eyes.

She nodded her head and he began to take both of her pants off and he threw them somewhere else on the floor and after he did that, she was completely naked under the covers and all the while sitting on top of him.

He rolled her over onto her back gently and was looking at her while he was on his hands and knees, hovering over her with his face a few inches away from hers.

She quickly took his t-shirt and pants off and threw them onto the floor somewhere until she saw his underwear and she stopped herself there as she didn't want to take them off without his permission.

He noticed this and took off his underwear and threw them somewhere on the floor so that he was naked too under the covers with her.

Then, they went at it like crazy and both of them entering one another, enjoying themselves, as they were moaning at how it felt to them and how it felt to have each other enjoying their punishment for doing this.

Dawn collapsed onto Ash's chest with both of their faces inches apart and looking into each other's eyes.

Then, they kissed one long more time before they fell asleep like that with Dawn's head lying on Ash's left shoulder.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one to wake up and he noticed that Dawn hadn't moved at all from on top of him and was in the same position as when they fell asleep.

"_I can't believe that last night happened again! I hope she doesn't hate me for doing it last night! Maybe she won't remember what happened and think that it was all a dream, but how will I explain why we're both naked and in the same bed along with the covers being wet, which I don't even know why. I guess I'll figure something up when she wakes up to make sure she doesn't hate me."_ thought Ash, looking at her face and noticing how she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept.

As soon as he got done thinking that, Dawn woke up and was surprised to see that she had never moved off of him during the night.

She quickly got off him with a huge blush on her face and laid next to him as she figured that he was as surprised as she was that they were both in the same position from last night.

He got out of bed and grabbed his underwear that was thrown onto the floor by the doorway and put them on quickly before she saw anymore of him than he wanted her to.

Then, he grabbed his clothes and took them into the bathroom and as he was leaving, he had a giant blush on his face about what he did last night again and wishing that it didn't happen.

She quickly got up and got her underwear, which were thrown by the chest of drawers, on and went and got dressed into what she wore last night, which was still by the nightstand and then, she went into the kitchen to find that Ash was making breakfast, which was eggs and bacon.

They both quickly ate their breakfast and then, she left to go back to her hotel by herself since the sun was already shining bright.

Once she was gone, he went into the bedroom and noticed that there was a weak sweet smell in the room and he went over to the bed and noticed that it was the sheets that smelled sweet once again as he realized what the heck the wet feeling was that he felt this morning.

He took the sheets off and put the ones on from yesterday while he did up the others and he hoped that there wouldn't be anything like this happening ever again in his life as he couldn't stand doing it again until he was married.

"_I wish that the last three nights didn't happen because I don't want to be blamed for something that I didn't mean to do on purpose. I hope that nothing comes out of this or I would for sure kill myself because I don't know how I'll respond to all three of them being pregnant with my kid or kids. That would just end very badly for me and my life as Mom would so be mad at me for doing that to them without being married yet."_ thought Ash, taking care of the sheets that smelled very sweet now with Pikachu following him.

He looked down at Pikachu, who knew what happened last night and the other two nights, and looked up at him with eyes that said that something was going to happen out of all of this, but he quickly dismissed Pikachu's look and went on with his day training a little before he had to go and take on the Pokemon Master in a title match that day.

After a crazy night with Dawn, Ash is hoping that there isn't a repeat performance of last night anytime soon in his life, but what happens next would surprise and shock everybody that Ash knows.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! The next chapter is filled with action and drama and that's all I can say without giving too much away. Don't forget about the poll on my profile! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Ash's Horrible Accident!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Paul's, Harrison's, Morrison's, and Tyson's last names along with the Omnivision Funeral Home and Panasonic Church.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ash's Horrible Accident!**

After a crazy night with Dawn a week ago, Ash has moved on with his life and finally became the Greatest Pokemon Master ever, but what happens next everyone will be shocked at what happens to Ash.

_(With Misty)_

She noticed that something was wrong with her and she didn't know what was happening or why it was happening to her.

She thought back to when she last had her period and it was a month from that day and she hasn't been feeling too good ever since she and Ash went at it with each other a week ago that very day.

She quickly ran down to the store in Cerulean City and picked up three pregnancy tests, paid for them, and then, she went straight to the bathroom and pulled out one of the pregnancy tests and waited for an indication, which took a couple of minutes.

She looked away from it and then, she looked back at it and noticed that it had a pink cross on it, which indicated that she was pregnant.

She tried the other two tests and they both said the same thing: She was pregnant with Ash's child.

She didn't know what to do since she was stunned at the tests telling her that and she decided to tell Ash at his house, but she waited for it to sink in and everything before she did anything else.

_(With May)_

She noticed that she wasn't feeling like her normal self and she was wondering what was happening to her.

She also started to think back to when she had her last period and noticed that she had it a month ago and she was starting to worry about not being normal.

She even wasn't feeling like her normal self, which made her really wonder what was going on with her.

She quickly went to the store in Viridian City and picked up and paid for three pregnancy tests and then, went straight back to the hotel and went into her bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test, did what she had to do, and waited impatiently for the result, which took a couple of minutes to come up.

She swapped her gaze from the pregnancy test to the mirror that was in front of her and saw her reflection, which wasn't very helpful in her situation, and when she looked back at the pregnancy test to see a pink cross, which told her that she was pregnant.

She was shocked and didn't believe it so she tried the other two pregnancy tests and the same result came from it: She was officially pregnant with Ash's child.

She was so stunned that she didn't know what to do.

She knew that she should tell Ash at his house, but she also knew that she wanted to make sure that it was sunk into her brain before she told him or did anything else.

_(With Dawn)_

She knew something was definitely wrong with her and didn't know why.

She realized that her last period happened last month and she didn't get one this month and she definitely wasn't feeling her normal self.

She went running down to the store in Viridian and grabbed and paid for here pregnancy tests and then, went back to the hotel and locked the door to her hotel room and headed straight to the bathroom.

She pulled out one of the pregnancy tests and did what she was supposed to do and waited for a result.

She looked up at herself in the mirror and could see something truly wrong with the way that she looked.

Then, she looked back at the pregnancy test to see a pink cross, which meant that she was pregnant.

She quickly tried the other two tests to find that they all said the same thing: Ash had gotten her pregnant with his child.

She was so stunned that she dropped the pregnancy tests that were in her hand and they brought her right back out of her stunned position.

She wanted to tell Ash at his house, but she decided to wait as she wanted to let it sink in before she completed anything.

_(5 Minutes Later)_

Misty, May, and Dawn decided to call each other so that they could figure out what to do since they were all pregnant with Ash's child.

They were all shocked when they heard that each of them got pregnant by Ash.

They talked about how it happened with each other and they finally decided on one thing: That they were the cause of it straight from the beginning with them making Ash feel uncomfortable in his own house and bed.

They decided to meet up with each other in Viridian since that's were May and Dawn were and then, they would head on over to Ash's house since he was probably at home after getting a day off from battling people, who want his Pokemon Master title.

_(An Hour Later)_

They met up by the Pokemon Center and then, they left Viridian City to go to Ash's house and tell him that they were pregnant because it was their faults since they made him uncomfortable in his own house and bed.

_(At Ash's House)_

They knocked on the door and there was no answer so they decided to go over to his Mom's house because they thought that he would be there, but there wrong because Ash was in Viridian City doing some training in the park.

_(With Ash)_

"Pikachu, Quick Attack followed by Volt Tackle! Sceptile, Bullet Seed followed by Leaf Blade! Charizard, Flamethrower followed by Overheat! Staraptor, Aerial Ace followed by Brave Bird! Donphan, Rollout followed by Hyper Beam! Floatzel, Aqua Jet followed by Water Pulse!" said Ash, busy training with his pokemon.

As soon as they got done doing that, they were snatched by a net by non other than Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket! Give me back my pokemon!" yelled Ash as he saw who it was.

"Let me think about it, NO! Thanks, twerp. Bye!" said Jessie as they were leaving.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" yelled Ash before they were out of the park.

Pikachu cut the net with Iron Tail and all of them landed safely on the ground by Ash.

"Are you ok?" asked Ash to his pokemon as Pikachu greeted him.

They all shook their heads 'Yes' as they were ok from the net and fall.

Then, Team Rocket did the unthinkable to them.

They threw down a bomb and Ash was closer to it than the rest of his pokemon and started to run with Pikachu in his arms, but he wasn't fast enough and got hit with the boom, which made him fall to the ground on his back.

Pikachu was trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up and it noticed that he was barely breathing and barely had a heartbeat.

As soon as Team Rocket saw this, they left so that they wouldn't get caught by Officer Jenny or anyone else.

Just as they were leaving, someone found Ash on the ground and noticed that he was barely breathing and barely had a heartbeat and quickly called for an ambulance on their cell phone.

They waited with him until the ambulance came and took him away to the Viridian Hospital as fast as they could and tried their hearts out to help him out of the mess that Team Rocket got him into.

_(Back With Misty, May, And Dawn)_

They had just reached Ash's old house when they knocked on the door and was hoping that he was in there.

"Hi, girls. Come on in. I've got some tea ready." said Mrs. Ketchum as she let them in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum." said Misty, May, and Dawn in unison as they entered the house.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Mrs. Ketchum as they sat on the couch.

"We were wondering if Ash was here." replied Misty as they were looking at her.

"Well, he isn't here, but he called me about an hour ago and said that he was going to train in the Viridian Park and then, he was going to come here. He did say that he was going to be here in an hour.. Is there something else that I would be able to help you with?" asked Mrs. Ketchum

"Well…" said May, about to tell Mrs. Ketchum the problem, but a newsflash on the TV came on.

"We interrupt this program with an important news bulletin. The newly named Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, was hit by a bomb by none other than the nefarious Team Rocket. He was rushed to the Viridian Hospital, where he died. Officer Jenny was able to catch the members of Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth, and she sent them to jail without bond and for the rest of their lives. We will be back at 5 with more information about losing our newly named Pokemon Master. This is Maya Rodriguez signing out." said Maya, who had medium-length brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes, and a red suit on with a white shirt on underneath her red jacket.

Everyone was shocked that Ash had died and it was all because of Team Rocket.

"NOW HE'LL NEVER KNOW!" yelled the three girls in unison.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at the girls with a confused look on her face.

"We were coming to tell Ash that we were pregnant with his child because we kind of forced him to take us home and we kind of coerced him into going at it with us. We were hoping that it wouldn't lead to anything, but we ended up pregnant." replied Dawn as they were looking at Mrs. Ketchum.

She looked at them and then, she finally couldn't hold it back and started to cry.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! NO!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum in between sobs.

She couldn't believe that he only son had just died because of Team Rocket and his three friends are pregnant with his child.

She cried for a full hour before she had the courage to ask Misty, May, and Dawn when they did this and they told her.

She asked them if they could help with arranging things for Ash's funeral and they said yes as long as she could help them with their pregnancies and she said yes also.

It took them about three hours to plan the funeral because everyone was calling them and saying how sorry they were to hear that Ash was killed by Team Rocket.

They tried to cope with the lost of the one that they loved, but later that day, they finally lost it and all four of them cried for 15 minutes because Ash was gone from the world.

_(The Next Day)_

The newspaper had on the front page a headline that read, "New Pokemon Master Killed!"

They had a full section dedicated to the life and times along with achievements of Ash and in that section, they had his death notice that said: "Ash Ketchum, beloved son of Delia Ketchum and beloved friend to Brock Steel, Misty Waterflower, May and Max Maple, Dawn Williams, and Tracey Sketchit. Great rival of Gary Oak, Paul Flame, Tyson Hiegh, Harrison Para, and Morrison Font. Sevices will be hosted by the Omnisonic Funeral Home. Visitation and funeral mass will be at the Panavision Church. Visitation is from 10:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. and the funeral is right after the visitation and it is next week. Everyone is welcome to come to the visitation and funeral."

When all of their friends saw this section and the death notice, they were all stunned that their long time friend was gone.

_(At The Funeral)_

Once everyone had a chance to say goodbye to Ash, they all piled into the church and there was even people standing because of the large number of people that came.

The mass was said beautifully and Mrs. Ketchum gave the reading of Ash as best as she could with Professor oak right next to her if he needed to take over for her if she couldn't finish it.

They all went to the cemetery so that they could bury him and say goodbye for the last time.

Then, they went back to the church for the funeral reception, that was put on by everyone that was friends with Ash and people that didn't want to come empty handed because they knew that was very irresponsible for anyone to do.

Once they were done, Mrs. Ketchum invited Misty, May, and Dawn to stay at her house while they sort out all of the details of what will happen next in their lives and how to help them through it.

After Ash died because of Team Rocket, Mrs. Ketchum will help Misty, May, and Dawn as best as she can with their pregnancies and other emotional problems brought on by Ash's sudden and tragic death.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Don't kill me! I had to do it! Just wait. There's a reason to my madness in killing Ash. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. The First Month Of Pregnancy!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Month Of Pregnancy!**

After Ash was killed by Team Rocket and had the funeral for him along with telling Mrs. Ketchum that they were pregnant with Ash's child, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will be busy with trying to get their lives back together and back to normal.

_(With Misty)_

She was sitting in the room that she had considered her room away from home when she noticed the picture frame that was always there.

She walked over and picked it up for a better look.

When she saw it, it made her eyes misty with tears as she remembered that day.

It was a picture of Ash, Brock, and her with Mrs. Ketchum, and Professor Oak after Ash had gotten something for competing in the Pokemon League and placing in the top 16.

She thought back to that day when the picture was taken and all that happened before the picture was taken.

_(Flashback)_

Ash was his usual self when they were getting ready for the photo to be taken.

"I want this photo to be over soon because I want to start training again." said Ash, waiting impatiently for the photo to be over because he wanted to get back to training as soon as he could.

"Well, if you weren't in such a rush to get back to training, you would have more of a life than you do now." said Misty, looking at him with a stern look.

Ash did start to get angry and was about to say something mean when Mrs. Ketchum came by to tell them that the photo was ready to take, just in time to save Misty from Ash's retort.

"We'll settle this later." said Ash, leaving before Misty had a chance to and left her to wonder what was going to happen after the picture.

Then, they took the photo and it looked great with everyone smiling, but Misty knew that Ash was going settle their little disagreement when it was done, which was too soon.

As she was getting ready to leave to go back to the room that Ash, Brock, and her shared, she was stopped dead in her tracks by a hand grabbing her right arm, and she looked over and saw a familiar hand covered with a green glove with a lime green wristband.

She turned around on her heel and saw that it was Ash with a half smile on his face as he looked sorry about the fight ever taking place and this was unusual for her to see this side of him.

"Misty, I said that we would settle this later and well, this is later." said Ash as he covered his eyes with his hat, trying to cover up the fact that he had tears in his eyes.

"Well, Ash, let me have it." said Misty, looking at Ash as he did something that even she wasn't expecting.

"Misty, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I guess I was excited about wanting to win the next league so bad that I forgot my pokemon needed some time off from this one." said Ash as he let a few stray tears run down his face, which surprised Misty.

"Oh, Ash. Don't be sorry. You thought that you made a right decision, but it was actually wrong and I'm proud of you noticing that it was wrong." said Misty as she lifted Ash head so that her eyes would meet with his with her right hand and saw tears welling up in his eyes as she realized that he knew he was wrong all along.

"Thanks, Misty." said Ash before he ran away so that she wouldn't see him cry his heart out about this.

"You're welcome, Ash." said Misty to herself as she watched him leave and saw some tears fly off of him as he ran.

_(End Flashback)_

As she was remembering that moment, her eyes let the tears out and put the picture away so that she was able the wipe the tears away.

She had just turned around to get a Kleenex from next to the bed when she almost ran into Mrs. Ketchum, who was standing behind her.

"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum! I'm sorry. I was trying to find the Kleenex." said Misty as she tried to wipe tears away, but she couldn't wipe them away fast enough as they kept on pouring out.

Mrs. Ketchum got a Kleenex from the box by the bed and gave it to Misty as she fully cried about losing Ash for the first time since this happened.

She stayed with Misty until she was calmed down enough to be alright to leave by herself.

_(With May)_

She was sitting atop of her bed in a room that she always thought of as a room away from her home in Petalburg when she noticed something on the dresser across from her bed.

She got up and noticed that it was a picture frame and she picked it up to get a better look of it.

As soon as she saw it, she started to get tears in her eyes.

The picture was of Ash, Brock, Max and her when they came back to Pallet after the Hoenn League had finished and Mrs. Ketchum took the picture for them.

She hugged the picture as she thought back to when the picture was taken.

_(Flashback)_

Ash was his usual self as they were busy getting the picture ready to be taken.

"I want this picture to be over pretty soon because I want to start training again for the next league." said Ash, waiting for the picture to be over impatiently.

"Ash, if you weren't in such a rush to go back and start training again, you'd have a life that's more enjoyable than you do now." said May, looking at him with an angry look on her face.

Ash got angry quickly and was about to yell something back at her when Mrs. Ketchum came to get them for the picture because they were ready to take it.

"We'll settle this whole thing later." said Ash, leaving before May did and took his position for the picture.

The picture was taken with everyone smiling, but May knew that Ash was going to settle their disagreement once they got the picture done.

She was getting ready to go back to the room that Ash, Brock, Max, and her shared when she was stopped in her tracks by a hand wearing a black and lime green glove and she instantly knew who the hand belong to.

She turned around quickly to see Ash with half a smile on his face and he looked sorry about ever starting a fight with her.

"May, I said that we would settle this later and this it later." said Ash, covering his eyes with the bill of his hat.

"Ash, explode on me. I don't care." said May, looking at Ash as he did something surprising.

"May, I'm really sorry about snapping at you before. I was really excited about winning the next league so badly that I forgot that my pokemon need some time off from this previous one." said Ash, letting out a few stray tears and they ran down his face.

"Oh, Ash. Don't be sorry and beat yourself up. You thought you made a good decision, but it was actually bad. I'm super proud of you realizing that it wasn't the right thing to do." said May, lifting Ash's chin with her right so that her eyes would meet with his and saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, May." said Ash before running away so no one would see him cry.

"You're welcome, Ash. Come back if you need any help." said May to herself, watching him run with tears flying off as he ran.

_(End Flashback)_

As she remembered that nice little moment, tears came pouring out of her eyes and she quickly put the picture back where it was on the dresser to wipe her eyes of the tears.

She turned around to get a Kleenex when she almost ran into Mrs. Ketchum, who was behind her putting clothes away.

"Mrs. Ketchum! I'm so sorry. I was trying to get a Kleenex." said May, trying to wipe the tears away quickly, but they kept on pouring too fast for her to wipe them away.

Mrs. Ketchum picked up a Kleenex from the box on the nightstand by the bed and gave it to May and before long, she cried loud and long about losing Ash to Team Rocket.

She stayed and hugged May as she cried until she was done and calm enough to be left by herself.

_(With Dawn)_

She was laying down on the bed on a room that she considered a room away from home when she looked at a picture frame.

She got up and picked it up to get a better look as she remembered that picture.

As soon as she saw it, she had tears appear in her eyes.

The picture was of Ash, Brock, and her after they came back to Pallet from Sinnoh after Ash won the Sinnoh League with Mrs. Ketchum taking the picture.

She thought back to what happened that day before the picture was taken.

_(Flashback)_

Ash was his usual self when they were getting ready for the photo to be taken.

"I hope this picture can be over soon so that I can start training again." said Ash, waiting impatiently to get the picture over with.

"If you weren't always in a big fat hurry to get back to training, you'd have more of a life than you do now." said Dawn, looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Ash looked at her and she could tell that he was getting angry with her and she bet that he was about to give one heck of a retort when Mrs. Ketchum came to tell them that the picture was ready to be taken.

"We'll finish this whole thing later." said Ash, leaving before Dawn did.

They took the picture with everyone smiling, but Dawn knew that Ash was gonna settle their disagreement even if she was for or against settling it once the picture was done.

She was getting ready to head back to the room that Ash, Brock, and her shared when she was stopped by a familiar hand with a black and lime green glove on and knew who it was instantly.

She turned around and saw Ash standing behind her with a half smile on his face as he looked sorry about the fight ever happening.

"Dawn, I said that we would finish the fight later and this is later." said Ash, lowering his head so that the bill of his hat covered his eyes.

"Ash, just let me have it. I'm strong." said Dawn, looking at Ash, doing something that both he and she wasn't expecting.

"Dawn, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I was really excited about continuing my winning streak and win the next league so bad that I completely forgot that my pokemon needed time off from the Sinnoh League." said Ash, letting a few stray tears run down his face as he couldn't control them from coming out.

"Ash, don't be sorry for anything. You thought that you made a decision, which was extremely wrong and bad, and I'm really proud of you for noticing that." said Dawn, lifting Ash's head with her right hand under his chin and noticed tears in his eyes.

"Thanks so much, Dawn." said Ash before running away so that she wouldn't see him cry even though there were tears flying off of his face as he was running.

"You're very welcome, Ash. Anytime." said Dawn to herself, watching Ash leave to go back to the room.

_(End Flashback)_

She had tears running down her cheeks as she was remembering that moment and she put the picture down so that she wouldn't drop and break it.

She had just turned around to grab a Kleenex from the nightstand by the bed when she almost ran into Mrs. Ketchum, who came in with a basket of laundry.

"Mrs. Ketchum! I'm so sorry that I almost ran into you. I was trying to get a Kleenex from the nightstand." said Dawn, trying to wipe tears away quickly, but they just kept on pouring own her face.

Mrs. Ketchum got the box of Kleenex from the nightstand and sat down with Dawn as she gave her the box as she cried about losing Ash and him never knowing that he got her pregnant.

She stayed with Dawn as she was having a hard time controlling her cries until she was calm enough to be left by herself in the room.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Mrs. Ketchum had decided on taking care of Misty, May, and Dawn until they were about to give birth and then, she would take them to the hospital.

She had taken classes in midwifery so she knew that she could do this since she had to take those classes when she was pregnant with Ash.

That thought made her sad, but she knew that he was in a better place since he would've been in a lot of pain during the recovery process and maybe even through his life as he probably wouldn't be the same and it would all be Team Rocket's fault.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Misty)_

She had Misty lay down on her bed to examine her in Misty's room.

She checked a few places to make sure that she was in the right direction along with pressing down on her stomach to check to size of the baby despite being only a month along and she was.

"Well, Misty, you'll be fine with this child because apparently Ash is looking out for both of you with how great you're doing with it." said Mrs. Ketchum as she took her gloves off and threw them in the trash can that she brought in with her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. A lot." said Misty, getting up from her lying position.

"No problem, Misty." said Mrs. Ketchum as she was smiling at her before she left Misty's room.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And May)_

She walked into May's room and told her to lie down on her bed on her back.

She checked a few places along with gently pushing down on her stomach to make sure that she was in the right direction and she proudly was.

"May, it looks like you'll be fine with this child because it looks like Ash is looking out for the both of you." said Mrs. Ketchum, taking off her gloves before throwing them into the trashcan that she brought in with her from her own room.

"Thanks a lot, Mrs. Ketchum." said May, getting up from her lying position without any help from Mrs. Ketchum.

"No problem, May. Glad to help." said Mrs. Ketchum, smiling at her before leaving.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Dawn)_

As soon as she walked into Dawn's room, she told her to lie down on her back so that she could check on her and the baby.

She gently pushed on Dawn's stomach and check a few places to make sure that she was going in the right direction and she was.

"Dawn, it looks like you're doing great and you'll be fine because Ash is apparently looking out for you two." said Mrs. Ketchum, throwing her gloves, which she just took off, into the trashcan.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Mrs. Ketchum." said Dawn, getting up from the bed without Mrs. Ketchum's help.

"No problem, Dawn. I'm glad to help you three." said Mrs. Ketchum, smiling at her before leaving to take her trashcan back to her room.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

After they had dinner and then, went to bed, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will be busy going through all of Ash's stuff at his house for them to sell his house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! I was hoping to get this posted yesterday, but something came up. Sorry. Don't forget about the poll on me profile. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. The Second Month Of Pregnancy!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Second Month Of Pregnancy!**

After finding out that the three babies are doing ok and trying to get over losing Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum are getting ready to go to Ash's house to take care of cleaning it out since they didn't need his house because it was smaller than Mrs. Ketchum's house.

_(With Misty, May, Dawn, And Mrs. Ketchum)_

"Are you girls ready to leave?" asked Mrs. Ketchum as she got the car keys from the counter.

"Yeah." replied Misty, May, and Dawn in unison, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Just as they were getting ready to walk out of the door, Misty noticed something that was still looking sad and lonely.

"Pikachu, do you want to come with us?" asked Misty, looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu perked up to that because it was going to what it had considered home for a couple of years for a little while.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it jumped onto Misty's shoulder.

Then, they got into the car and drove off to Ash's house, which was about a half hour drive from the house.

_(At Ash's House)_

They arrived at Ash's house with a lot of boxes to be able to get everything home that was his in one piece and not pieces.

They started to pack everything up in different rooms until each of the girls finds something that brought tears to their eyes.

_(With Misty)_

She was almost finished packing in Ash's bedroom when she found something on the dresser.

She went over and picked it up to find that it was a picture of Ash with all of his pokemon surrounding him and Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

She didn't realize it until a tear dropped onto the glass part of the picture frame that she was crying about how he always treated his pokemon like they were his family.

She put the picture gently in the box that she was working on and thought a little about the baby that she was carrying and how Ash would probably have accepted becoming a father at that young of an age.

Then she continued on until she was finished with packing everything in the bedroom up.

_(With May)_

She was about done with packing inside of Ash's bathroom when she found something that was on the sink.

She picked the object up to find that it was a picture frame with a picture of Ash and Pikachu sitting down with Pikachu sitting on his lap.

She didn't realize it until a tear dropped onto her hand where it had covered the glass part of the frame that she was crying over how he always treated and thought of Pikachu as a brother to him.

She gently placed the picture in the box that she was almost done with and thought about everything that was happening to her and the baby inside her as she thought that Ash would be a great father and very accepting of the role too.

She then continued until she was completely finished in the bathroom with packing.

_(With Dawn)_

She was almost done packing up Ash's living room when she found an object on a nearby table.

She picked it up with her right hand and discovered that it was a picture of Ash and all of his friends surrounding him with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

She didn't realize it until a tear dropped onto her thumb, which over the glass of the picture frame that she holding onto that she was crying a little as she was thinking about how he always thought and treated his friends like they were a part of his family.

She gently put the picture into the box that was almost full and she started to think about the baby that she was carrying and how Ash would've been accepting to the thought of becoming a father.

She continued on with packing until she was finished with everything.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum)_

She was about done with packing in Ash's kitchen when she found a peculiar object sitting in the counter by the sink.

She found that it was a picture of Ash and her from his latest birthday when she picked it up.

She hadn't realize it until two tear droplets dropped onto her thumb and the glass of the frame that she was crying over how he was always the best son that a mother could ever want.

She placed the picture gently into the box that she was currently working on and thought about the babies that Misty, May, and Dawn were carrying and how Ash would probably have accepted the fact that he was going to be a father for their kids.

She continued to pack until she was finished with packing everything up in the kitchen.

_(One Hour Later)_

After getting everything packed away, they were ready to leave to go back home until they noticed something off.

"Where's Pikachu?" asked May, looking for it.

"It's probably still in the house. I'll go back and get it." said Mrs. Ketchum as she got out of the car and went back into the house.

She went back inside to find Pikachu sitting in the family room, wondering why it had to be Ash to go instead of it.

"Come on, Pikachu. Let's go home and then, you can help with the check ups with the girls." said Mrs. Ketchum, cheering Pikachu up.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it climbed onto her shoulder with enthusiasm.

Then, they got into the car and drove back to the house in Pallet.

_(At Mrs. Ketchum's House)_

Mrs. Ketchum and Pikachu were preparing to check on the girls since they were starting to slightly show in their second month.

The both of them were anxious to feel what the babies were doing in all three of the girls because they were wondering what they were like, especially since the babies are the last thing to remember Ash by.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Misty)_

She had walked into Misty's room and instructed her to lie down so that she could examine her.

She gently pushed down on Misty's stomach to make sure that the baby was doing fine and it was.

"Misty, you're doing fine with this child. It looks like Ash is watching the both of you." said Mrs. Ketchum, taking off her gloves and throwing them into the trashcan that she had brought in with her and Pikachu was keeping an eye on them the entire time.

"Thanks a lot, Mrs. Ketchum." said Misty, getting up from her lying position without any help.

"No problem, Misty. I'm glad to help." said Mrs. Ketchum, smiling at her before leaving Misty's room.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And May)_

She walked into May's bedroom with Pikachu close behind her and told May to lie down on her bed to do her checkup.

She examined May's stomach by gently pressing down on it and she was happy that it seemed to be growing just fine.

"May, it looks like you're doing a great job. It seems that you have an guardian angel watching over you." said Mrs. Ketchum, taking her gloves off and handing them to Pikachu to throw them away for her.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Ketchum." said May, getting up by herself from her lying position.

"No problem, May. I like to help out like this." said Mrs. Ketchum, smiling at her with Pikachu smiling too before leaving May's room.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Dawn)_

Pikachu walked into Dawn's room before Mrs. Ketchum did and Dawn knew to lie down on her bed because it was time for her checkup.

Mrs. Ketchum checked Dawn's stomach area by gently pressing all over to make sure that everything was ok and it was.

"Dawn, it looks like you're doing a great job with carrying this baby. Your guardian angel is working very hard to keep you and the baby safe and that's good." said Mrs. Ketchum, taking off her gloves with Pikachu taking them out of her hands and throwing them into the trash can for her.

'Thank you so much for doing this, Mrs. Ketchum." said Dawn, getting up from her lying position by herself.

"No problem, Dawn. Glad I could be of your service." said Mrs. Ketchum, smiling at her before leaving with Pikachu on her shoulder.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

After they had dinner and went to bed, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will be going to see Ash's grave to put some flowers on it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Next chapter is a little crazy, but I know that you can handle because you've read my other stories and they are super crazy! I would've posted this on 3/20, but I couldn't upload as the site wouldn't let me upload. :( See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. The Third Month Of Pregnancy!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Third Month Of Pregnancy!**

After cleaning out Ash's house and finding out that the babies are doing great, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum are going to go and see Ash's grave since they haven't had enough time to do it because they've been busy with other things.

_(With Misty, May, Dawn, And Mrs. Ketchum)_

They were getting ready to leave with Pikachu on May's shoulder when they remembered to bring the flowers, which they almost forgot to bring, that they bought yesterday with them so that they could put them on Ash's grave.

Once Dawn grabbed the flowers, the four girls and Pikachu got into the car with Dawn holding onto the flowers and then, they drove to the cemetery in silence as they were starting to think about how this could of all been prevented if Ash had just stayed home instead of going to Viridian Park to train with his pokemon.

_(At The Cemetery)_

They found Ash's gravestone, which was next to his father's grave, within a few minutes of them arriving at the cemetery, which had trees around it for privacy.

They put the flowers in the vase that was just above his gravestone and made sure that they wouldn't fly out of the vase if they had a storm within the next couple of days.

They said some prayers and before long, all four of them were on their hands and knees as they were crying about how this all happened to Ash and how they were sorry to have him out of their lives at such an early age.

They knew that he was in a better place because he would've been in so much pain that he probably would be addicted to pain killers and eventually die from having enough of the pain that would throb inside of him.

Misty, May, and Dawn all put a hand on their growing bellies as they thought about how Ash had left his mark in them with the babies coming in six months.

Pikachu just couldn't hold back the tears in its eyes as it remembered how it could've protected Ash by sending out a Thunderbolt at the bomb, but it couldn't see it and didn't want to hit Ash with it either.

The tears in its eyes finally fell onto the gravestone as its entire body was shaking with sobs of grief and regret.

After 20 minutes of crying, the four girls got up off of their hands and knees and stood there by his gravestone as they said one last prayer before they picked up Pikachu and they were about to head to the car when something caught their eyes.

They stopped to look at the trees that were a little ways away from Ash's grave to see them moving back and forth by themselves without any wind making them move like that.

They didn't know what to say or do about seeing the trees do that, but they quickly turned around and almost ran to the car because they were so scared of seeing that unusual thing happen.

As they were leaving the cemetery, the trees stopped moving and a figure appeared in front of the trees and watched them leave before disappearing behind the trees without a trace.

_(At Mrs. Ketchum's House)_

"What do you think that was all about with the trees?" asked Misty, sitting at the kitchen with May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum as she was holding her cup of hot cocoa in her right hand.

"I don't know, but that scared the heck out of me." replied May, before taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"I agree fully." said Dawn, wrapping her arms around herself like she was cold.

"That just seemed a little too scary, but it looked like they were trying to say goodbye to us." said Mrs. Ketchum after she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Maybe, but it could've been something else." said Misty, May, and Dawn in unison.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke, which was quite unusual for them as they never would let a moment of silence go between them while they were talking.

"Girls, it's time for your check-ups. Should we go and do it now or wait until later?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, breaking the silence as she remembered about giving the girls their monthly check-ups.

"Now would be fine." replied the three of them in unison as they got up and went into their rooms.

_(15 Minutes Later)_

Mrs. Ketchum had checked Misty, May, and Dawn and they all seemed to be doing fine with the babies.

She was quite impressed with how they were going on with Ash's death and having kids in six months.

She just hoped that they would be able to set Ash's tragic loss aside for the babies' sake when they arrive.

_(Later That Same Day)_

Misty, May, and Dawn helped Mrs. Ketchum prepare dinner and cook it so that they could eat as soon as it was done because they were really hungry.

Once they got done eating, they went to bed because they were so tired from what happened today and they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

After visiting Ash's grave and witnessing the trees acting crazy, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum are going to be surprised when the three girls tell their families about being pregnant with Ash's kids.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! I hope to get the next couple of chapters up soon as I'm now on spring break! Woo! Don't forget the poll on the profile! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. The Fourth Month Of Pregnancy!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**Just to give you guys a heads up, I had to repeat the calls in the chapter because it was vital for information for you guys. At least I warned you ahead of time.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Fourth Month Of Pregnancy!**

After visiting Ash's grave, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will be busy trying to explain to their families about how they got pregnant and to see if they would still be included in their family or be excluded.

_(With Misty, May, Dawn, And Mrs. Ketchum)_

"Misty, May, Dawn, how about you give your families a call and explain about what has happened and that you'll be here for a long while?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at three girls over the table after she sipped some of her coffee.

"Ok." said the three girls in unison.

"You can go first, Misty. May, second, and Dawn third." said Mrs. Ketchum, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Ok." said the three girls in unison again.

_(With Misty)_

Once she got to the telephone, she put the videophone on and dialed her home number and waited for someone to answer.

She didn't have to wait too long before Lily picked up and was surprised to see Misty on the other side.

"Misty! How are you?" asked Lily, excited about seeing her sister again.

"I'm fine. Could you go and get Daisy and Violet for me? I have something to tell you guys." said Misty, looking at her sister with a small smile on her face.

"Ok. Daisy! Violet! Misty's on the phone! She has something to tell us!" yelled Lily to her other two sisters, which gave Misty a jolt of surprise.

"Misty! It's good to see you again!" said Daisy and Violet in unison as they came onto the videophone.

"Yeah. Same here." said Misty, recovering from her sister yelling for her other sisters.

"So what did you want to tell us?" asked Daisy curiously.

"Well, you know how I wasn't feeling so hot three months ago?" asked Misty, trying to break the news gently.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You're not going to die, are you?" asked Violet, worried about her sister.

"No, I'm not dying, but when I was in Viridian, I met up with Ash, before he died, and we went to dinner together and then, I forced him into taking me home and we kind of…went…at it." said Misty quietly, hoping that her sisters didn't hear that last part, but unfortunately, they did.

"Misty! How could you do that to him? We thought that you had more control over yourself! Let's hope that you didn't get pregnant because that would be ten times as worst!" said Lily, bursting into an outrage about what the consequences were.

Misty just looked down at her stomach, which was slightly bigger than last month's, and was hoping that they couldn't see her with a sad look on her face telling them that she was already pregnant from the moment that they went at it that fateful night, but they did.

"Misty! How could you! We want you to get an abortion immediately because we think that you have better things in your life than to have to raise Ash's child alone without him there with you." said Daisy, looking upset about her sister doing that.

"But you don't understand! I want this kid! I don't want to give it up! It's the last thing that I have to remember Ash by!" said Misty, tears coming full force down her cheeks.

"We don't care! If you're not going to get an abortion, then we are not going to call you our sister anymore and don't talk to us ever again! Goodbye!" said the three of them in unison as they hung up on Misty.

Misty shut the video phone off and went to her room crying, which worried May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum a lot, but Mrs. Ketchum was going to wait to see what May and Dawn were going to accomplish with their families before going after Misty to see what happened.

_(With May)_

Once she got to the telephone, she put the videophone on and dialed her home number and waited for someone to answer.

She didn't have to wait too long before Max picked up and was surprised to see May on the other side.

"May! How are you?" asked Max, excited about seeing his sister again.

"I'm fine. Could you go and get Mom and Dad for me? I have something to tell you guys." said May, looking at her brother with a small smile on her face.

"Ok. Mom! Dad! May's on the phone! She has something to tell us!" yelled Max to their parents, which gave May a jolt of surprise.

"May! It's good to see you again!" said Caroline and Norman in unison as they came onto the videophone.

"Yeah. Same here." said May, recovering from her brother yelling for their parents.

"So what did you want to tell us?" asked Caroline curiously.

"Well, you know how I wasn't feeling so hot three months ago?" asked May, trying to break the news gently.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You're not going to die, are you?" asked Norman, worried about his daughter.

"No, I'm not dying, but when I was in Viridian, I met up with Ash, before he died, and we went to dinner together and then, I forced him into taking me home and we kind of…went…at it." said May quietly, hoping that her parents and brother didn't hear that last part, but unfortunately, they did.

"May! How could you do that to him? We thought that you had more control over yourself! Let's hope that you didn't get pregnant because that would be ten times as worst!" said Max, bursting into an outrage about what the consequences were as he had read up about the after effects of doing it.

May just looked down at her stomach, which was slightly bigger than last month's, and was hoping that they couldn't see her with a sad look on her face telling them that she was already pregnant from the moment that they went at it that fateful night, but they did.

"May! How could you! We want you to get an abortion immediately because we think that you have better things in your life than to have to raise Ash's child alone without him there with you." said Caroline, looking upset about her daughter doing that.

"But you don't understand! I want this kid! I don't want to give it up! It's the last thing that I have to remember Ash by!" said May, tears coming full force down her cheeks.

"We don't care! If you're not going to get an abortion, then we are not going to call you our daughter/sister anymore and don't talk to us ever again! Goodbye!" said the three of them in unison as they hung up on her.

May shut the video phone off and went to her room crying, which worried Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum a lot, but Mrs. Ketchum was going to wait to see what Dawn was going to accomplish with her Mom before taking care of both Misty and May.

_(With Dawn)_

Once she got to the telephone, she put the videophone on and dialed her home number and waited for someone to answer.

She didn't have to wait too long before her Mom picked up and was surprised to see Dawn on the other side.

"Dawn! How are you?" asked Johanna, excited about seeing her daughter again.

"I'm fine. I have something to tell you, Mom." said Dawn, looking at her Mom with a small smile on her face.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Johanna curiously.

"Well, you know how I wasn't feeling so hot three months ago?" asked Dawn, trying to break the news gently.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You're not going to die, are you?" asked Johanna, worried about her daughter.

"No, I'm not dying, but when I was in Viridian, I met up with Ash, before he died, and we went to dinner together and then, I forced him into taking me home and we kind of…went…at it." said Dawn quietly, hoping that her Mom didn't hear that last part, but unfortunately, she did.

"Dawn! How could you do that to him? I thought that you had more control over yourself! Let's hope that you didn't get pregnant because that would be ten times as worst!" said Johanna, bursting into an outrage about what the consequences were.

Dawn just looked down at her stomach, which was slightly bigger than last month's, and was hoping that she couldn't see her with a sad look on her face telling her that she was already pregnant from the moment that they went at it that fateful night, but she did.

"Dawn! How could you! I want you to get an abortion immediately because I think that you have better things in your life than to have to raise Ash's child alone without him there with you." said Johanna, looking upset about her daughter doing that.

"But you don't understand! I want this kid! I don't want to give it up! It's the last thing that I have to remember Ash by!" said Dawn, tears coming full force down her cheeks.

"I don't care! If you're not going to get an abortion, then I am not going to call you my daughter anymore and don't talk to me ever again! Goodbye!" said Johanna, hanging up on her daughter with an angry look on her face.

Dawn shut the video phone off and went to her room crying, which worried Mrs. Ketchum a lot, but she was going to wait to see how everything went with Misty and May before going to see Dawn.

_(With Misty)_

"Misty? Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, entering Misty's room.

"No! My sisters weren't as understanding as I had hoped!" yelled Misty in between sobs.

"Oh, Misty. Tell me what they said please. I'm here to help you." said Mrs. Ketchum, sitting on the bed next to Misty and hugging her as Misty cried in her arms before straightening up and wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"Well, I told them that I went at it with Ash before he died and they were astonished that I would take advantage of him in his own home. Then, I told them that I was pregnant as they were hoping that I wasn't and told me that I should get an abortion because they think that I have better things to do with my life than raising Ash's kid without him. I told them that I wasn't because it is the only thing that I have to remember Ash by and they told me that they don't care and they didn't want to call me their sister or call them anymore because they don't want to talk to me anymore." said Misty, wiping some more tears from her eyes.

"Misty, you know that they didn't mean it. They were just shocked about it." said Mrs. Ketchum, trying to comfort Misty.

"No! They meant it! Now, they'll never know their niece or nephew!" said Misty, falling onto her back and continued to cry.

Mrs. Ketchum got up from the bed with an angry look on her face as she couldn't believe that Misty's sisters could do that to their sister when she's having a baby.

She left Misty by herself as she had to cool down before she went to talk with May and then, Dawn.

_(With May)_

"May? Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, entering May's room.

"No! My parents and brother weren't as understanding as I had hoped!" yelled May in between sobs.

"Oh, May. Tell me what they said please. I'm here to help you." said Mrs. Ketchum, sitting on the bed next to May and hugging her as May cried in her arms before straightening up and wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"Well, I told them that I went at it with Ash before he died and they were astonished that I would take advantage of him in his own home. Then, I told them that I was pregnant as they were hoping that I wasn't and told me that I should get an abortion because they think that I have better things to do with my life than raising Ash's kid without him. I told them that I wasn't because it is the only thing that I have to remember Ash by and they told me that they don't care and they didn't want to call me their daughter and sister or call them anymore because they don't want to talk to me anymore." said May, wiping some more tears from her eyes.

"May, you know that they didn't mean it. They were just shocked about it." said Mrs. Ketchum, trying to comfort May.

"No! They meant it! Now, they'll never know their granddaughter or grandson and niece or nephew!" said May, falling onto her back and continued to cry.

Mrs. Ketchum got up from the bed with an angry look on her face as she couldn't believe that May's parents and brother could do that to their daughter and sister when she's having a baby.

She left May by herself as she had to cool down before she went to talk with Dawn and then, go and talk with their families about what they did to Misty and May.

_(With Dawn)_

"Dawn? Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, entering Dawn's room.

"No! My Mom wasn't as understanding as I had hoped!" yelled Dawn in between sobs.

"Oh, Dawn. Tell me what she said please. I'm here to help you." said Mrs. Ketchum, sitting on the bed next to Dawn and hugging her as Dawn cried in her arms before straightening up and wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"Well, I told her that I went at it with Ash before he died and she was astonished that I would take advantage of him in his own home. Then, I told her that I was pregnant as she was hoping that I wasn't and told me that I should get an abortion because she thinks that I have better things to do with my life than raising Ash's kid without him. I told her that I wasn't because it is the only thing that I have to remember Ash by and she told me that she doesn't care and she didn't want to call me her daughter or call her anymore because she doesn't want to talk to me anymore." said Dawn, wiping some more tears from her eyes.

"Dawn, you know that she didn't mean it. She was just shocked about it." said Mrs. Ketchum, trying to comfort Dawn.

"No! She meant it! Now, she'll never know her granddaughter or grandson!" said Dawn, falling onto her back and continued to cry.

Mrs. Ketchum got up from the bed with an angry look on her face as she couldn't believe that Dawn's Mom could do that to her daughter when she's having a baby.

She left Dawn by herself as she had to cool down before she went to talk with Misty's sisters, May's parents and brother and Dawn's Mom.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Misty's Sisters)_

She dialed Misty's number and waited a while before one of her sisters answered.

"Hello, Cerulean City Gym. Violet speaking." said Violet before turning on the videophone to see Mrs. Ketchum on the other line.

"Hello, Violet. It's Mrs. Ketchum. I need to talk to you and your sisters immediately." said Mrs. Ketchum, trying to keep her cool by putting on a serious face.

"Hold on for just one minute. Daisy! Lily! Come here! Someone wants to talk to us!" said Violet, yelling for her sisters, scared to find out what Mrs. Ketchum had to say to them.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum. What would you like to talk about?" asked Daisy and Lily as they came onto the videophone with Violet.

"I want to talk to you three about how you treated your sister. You need to accept that she has a baby on the way and if you left her alone, do you know how it would make her feel? She would feel like nobody cared about her and she probably would have the child, but after a little while, she would probably die from being so alone. I don't want to see her like that or have her face the same way to go that Ash did. Don't you see how much you're hurting her?" yelled Mrs. Ketchum so that she could get her point across to them.

"Oh. We never thought about that happening to her." said the three sisters in unison as they looked at each other before looking back at Mrs. Ketchum.

"That's because you only care about yourselves! You don't even know what she's going through either!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum, giving them a reality check that they needed.

They sat and thought about what she said before looking at each other and then, looking back at Mrs. Ketchum.

"Ok. You're right and we're wrong. Tell Misty that we're sorry about saying all that to her and we'll come when she gives birth to the little one when she calls us. Thank you for putting us on the right path." said the three sisters in unison as they bowed in disgrace of what they have done to their sister.

"You're welcome. Bye." said Mrs. Ketchum, hanging up the phone with a smile on her face.

"Bye." said the three sisters in unison as they did the same.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And May's Family)_

She dialed May's number and waited a while before one of her family members answered.

"Hello, Petalburg City Gym. Caroline speaking." said Caroline before turning on the videophone to see Mrs. Ketchum on the other line.

"Hello, Caroline. It's Mrs. Ketchum. I need to talk to you, Norman, and Max immediately." said Mrs. Ketchum, trying to keep her cool by putting on a serious face.

"Hold on for just one minute. Norman! Max! Come here! Someone wants to talk to us!" said Caroline, yelling for her husband and son, scared to find out what Mrs. Ketchum had to say to them.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum. What would you like to talk about?" asked Norman and Max as they came onto the videophone with Caroline.

"I want to talk to you three about how you treated your daughter and sister. You need to accept that she has a baby on the way and if you left her alone, do you know how it would make her feel? She would feel like nobody cared about her and she probably would have the child, but after a little while, she would probably die from being so alone. I don't want to see her like that or have her face the same way to go that Ash did. Don't you see how much you're hurting her?" yelled Mrs. Ketchum so that she could get her point across to them.

"Oh. We never thought about that happening to her." said the three of them in unison as they looked at each other before looking back at Mrs. Ketchum.

"That's because you only care about yourselves and your gym's reputation! You don't even know what she's going through either!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum, giving them a reality check.

They sat and thought about what she said before looking at each other and then, looking back at Mrs. Ketchum.

"Ok. You're right and we're wrong. Tell May that we're sorry about saying all that to her and we'll come when she gives birth to the little one when she calls us. Thank you for putting us on the right path." said the three of them in unison as they bowed in disgrace of what they have done to their daughter and sister.

"You're welcome. Bye." said Mrs. Ketchum, hanging up the phone with a smile.

"Bye." said the three of them in unison as they did the same.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Dawn's Mom)_

She dialed Dawn's number and waited a while before her Mom answered.

"Hello, Johanna speaking." said Johanna before turning on the videophone to see Mrs. Ketchum on the other line.

"Hello, Johanna. It's Delia Ketchum. I need to talk to you immediately." said Mrs. Ketchum, trying to keep her cool by putting on a serious face.

"Hello, Delia. What would you like to talk about?" asked Johanna.

"I want to talk to you about how you treated your daughter. You need to accept that she has a baby on the way and if you left her alone, do you know it would make her feel? She would feel like nobody cared about her and she probably would have the child, but after a little while, she would probably die from being so alone. I don't want to see her like that or have her face the same way to go that Ash did. Don't you see how much you're hurting her?" yelled Mrs. Ketchum so that she could get her point across to her.

"Oh. I never thought about that happening to her." said Johanna, looking at Mrs. Ketchum.

"That's because you only care about yourself! You don't even know what she's going through either!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum, giving her a reality check.

She sat and thought about what she said before looking at Mrs. Ketchum.

"Ok. You're right and I'm wrong. Tell Dawn that I'm sorry about saying all that to her and I'll come when she gives birth to the little one when she calls me. Thank you for putting me on the right path." said Johanna, bowing in disgrace of what she have done to her daughter.

"You're welcome. Bye." said Mrs. Ketchum, hanging up the phone with a smile replacing her angry scowl.

"Bye." said Johanna, doing the same.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Misty)_

"Misty, I talked to your sisters and they have learned the error of their ways and they wanted me to tell you that they're sorry about everything they said to you and they want you to call them when you are getting ready to have the baby." said Mrs. Ketchum, telling Misty what her sisters said after Mrs. Ketchum blew up at them.

"That's wonderful. I wonder what made them change their minds." said Misty, wiping the last of her tears away from her eyes.

"I guess I hit a nerve when I was talking to them." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Misty with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Ketchum." said Misty, hugging Mrs. Ketchum.

"No problem, Misty. Anytime." said Mrs. Ketchum, hugging her back.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And May)_

"May, I talked to your parents and brother and they have learned the error of their ways and they wanted me to tell you that they're sorry about everything they said to you and they want you to call them when you are getting ready to have the baby." said Mrs. Ketchum, telling May what her parents and brother said after Mrs. Ketchum blew up at them.

"That's wonderful. I wonder what made them change their minds." said May, wiping the last of her tears away from her eyes.

"I guess I hit a nerve when I was talking to them." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at May with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Ketchum." said May, hugging Mrs. Ketchum.

"No problem, May. Anytime." said Mrs. Ketchum, hugging her back.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Dawn)_

"Dawn, I talked to your Mom and she have learned the error of her ways and she wanted me to tell you that she's sorry about everything she said to you and she want you to call her when you are getting ready to have the baby." said Mrs. Ketchum, telling Dawn what her Mom said after Mrs. Ketchum blew up at her.

"That's wonderful. I wonder what made her change her mind." said Dawn, wiping the last of her tears away from her eyes.

"I guess I hit a nerve when I was talking to her." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Dawn with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Ketchum." said Dawn, hugging Mrs. Ketchum.

"No problem, Dawn. Anytime." said Mrs. Ketchum, hugging her back.

_(15 Minutes Later)_

Mrs. Ketchum had decided to give the girls their checkups before dinner because both her and the girls wanted to get it over with for he month so that they would have to do this until next month.

The girls were doing fine as she didn't feel any problems with them or the babies and she was extremely have about that too.

_(Later That Same Day)_

Misty, May and Dawn helped Mrs. Ketchum get dinner ready and when they had eaten they went to bed because of the busy day that they had.

After Mrs. Ketchum talked to their families, Misty, May, and Dawn will be shocked at what kind of dreams they have and will try to explain them to Mrs. Ketchum for her to help them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! The next chapter is kind of crazy. There are a lot of people having trouble updating, but I have found a loophole. Message me if you want to know how to update if you are having trouble. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. The Fifth Month Of Pregnancy!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**To those of you who didn't read my warning last chapter, I have repeated things in this chapter so that I could move on with the plot. I know what I'm doing.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Fifth Month Of Pregnancy!**

After telling their families that they're pregnant with Ash's children, Misty, May, and Dawn will be scared by their dreams and Mrs. Ketchum will try to help them get through their dreams when they're scary and all.

_(With Misty)_

She was lying comfortably in her bed, on her back, with a smile on her face because of her dream being so nice and pleasant before it changed to something else, which she wasn't expecting at all.

_(In Misty's Dream)_

She was standing alone in a field surrounded by a big forest until she saw someone come out of the forest that was on the opposite side of where she was standing.

She immediately recognized the person with raven-black hair, which was messy as always.

"Ash! I'm so glad to see you again!" said Misty, running to Ash and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight but not too tight of a hug.

"Misty! It's so nice to see you again." said Ash, returning her hug with excitement in his eyes.

"Ash, I have something to tell you." said Misty with her arms still around Ash's neck and smiling big at him.

"What is it, Misty?" said Ash, smiling about seeing Misty again after so long of not seeing her.

"Ash, I'm one month pregnant with your child." said Misty with a smile on her face before she was trying to kiss him, but he stopped her before she did that with a finger on her lips.

"Misty, how could you?" said Ash, pulling Misty's arms from around his neck and looking angry as he took a step back from her with rage clearly in his eyes.

"Ash, what are you talking about?" asked Misty, hurt about having him do that to her and a little scared about what he could do to her when he was angry.

"How could you be pregnant with my child? I never wanted to be a father until I was married with the right girl! I want you to get an abortion immediately!" yelled Ash, going into an all-out rage now.

"Ash! I don't want to get an abortion! I love this child and I love you!" yelled Misty in response as she was sad about hearing that from Ash.

"Misty, I never liked you, let alone loved you. I always hated you because of you being mean to me all the time!" yelled Ash, his face getting red with anger and he looked like he was going to explode right there and then.

"Ash! You don't mean that! I know that you love me!" said Misty, looking down at the ground and closing her eyes as tears came and fell onto the ground as she didn't know what else to say to him.

She didn't really know what was going on next as she felt something hit her in the stomach hard and taking the wind right out of her.

She opened her eyes to find a knife in her stomach and she knew that it had killed the baby on impact, but she was surprised at who was holding the handle of the knife.

Ash was holding the handle of the knife and looking down at the ground as he tried to recompose himself from his outrage just a little while ago.

"A-Ash. W-Why?" asked Misty, feeling her life slowly going away from her body.

"Because I didn't want you to be burdened with my child anymore. I also don't want you to hate me for doing this to you so I figured I hit two Pidgeys with one pokeball by killing you too." said Ash, pulling the knife out of her stomach and throwing it onto the ground as he watched her fall to the ground onto her back with blood pouring out of the stab wound.

She just laid there in shock as she looked at Ash, who had a look of sadness in his eyes, before she closed her eyes for the final time and breathed her last breath.

_(Back In The Real World)_

She awoke with a fright before letting out a scream of terror as she was afraid of what happened in her dream and was happy that she didn't actually die.

"Misty! Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, coming into the room in a rush after hearing the scream.

"I-I think so. I just had a nightmare. That's all." replied Misty as Mrs. Ketchum sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, putting her left arm around Misty's shoulders, trying to comfort her like a mother comforts a young child after a bad dream.

"Yes." replied Misty, leaning into Mrs. Ketchum like a child would do when they're scared.

She told Mrs. Ketchum about how Ash reacted when she told him that she was one month pregnant and what he did after he told her that he hated her and that he wanted her to have an abortion.

"Your mind must be trying to keep you thinking that Ash didn't want this to happen to you, but in real life, he's happy about you having his child even though he's dead." said Mrs. Ketchum, letting go of Misty.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. For easing my mind." said Misty with a smile on her face as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"No problem, Misty. Sweet dreams." said Mrs. Ketchum, getting ready to leave Misty's room.

"Ok." said Misty before going back to sleep and she had wonderful dreams after that.

_(With May)_

She was lying comfortably in her bed, on her back, with a smile on her face because of her dream being so nice and pleasant before it changed to something else, which she wasn't expecting at all.

_(In May's Dream)_

She was standing alone in a field with many trees around it until she saw someone come out of the forest that was on the opposite side of where she was standing.

She immediately recognized the person with raven-black hair, which was messy as always.

"Ash! I'm so glad to see you again!" said May, running to Ash and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight but not too tight of a hug.

"May! It's so nice to see you again." said Ash, returning her hug excitedly.

"Ash, I have something to tell you." said May with her arms still around Ash's neck and a big smile on her face.

"What is it, May?" said Ash, smiling about seeing May again after a long while.

"Ash, I'm one month pregnant with your child." said May with a smile on her face before she was trying to kiss him, but he stopped her before she did that with two fingers on her lips.

"May, how could you?" said Ash, pulling May's arms from around his neck and looking angry as he took a step back from her with rage in his eyes.

"Ash, what are you talking about?" asked May, hurt about having him do that to her.

"How could you be pregnant with my child? I never wanted to be a father until I was married with the right girl! I want you to get an abortion immediately!" yelled Ash, going into a full rage now.

"Ash! I don't want to get an abortion! I love this child and I love you!" yelled May in response as she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"May, I never liked you, let alone loved you. I always hated you because of you making me dress up like a girl!" yelled Ash, his face getting red with anger.

"Ash! You don't mean that! I know that you love me!" said May, looking down at the ground and closing her eyes as tears came and fell onto the ground.

She didn't really know what was going on next as she felt something hit her in the stomach hard.

She opened her eyes to find a knife in her stomach and she knew that it had killed the baby on impact, but she was surprised at who was holding the handle of the knife in their right hand.

Ash was holding the handle of the knife and looking down as he tried to recompose himself from his outrage just a little while ago.

"A-Ash. W-Why?" asked May, feeling her life slowly going away from her body with each second that passed by.

"Because I didn't want you to be burdened with my child anymore. I also don't want you to hate me for doing this to you so I figured I hit two Pidgeys with one pokeball by killing you too." said Ash, pulling the knife out of her stomach and throwing it onto the ground as he watched her fall to the ground onto her back with blood pouring out of the stab wound.

She just laid there in shock as she looked at Ash, who had a gloomy look in his eyes, before she closed her eyes for the final time and breathed her last breath.

_(Back In The Real World)_

She awoke with a fright before letting out a scream of terror as she was afraid of what happened in her dream as she sat up in her bed.

"May! Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, coming into the room in a rush.

"I-I think so. I just had a nightmare. That's all." replied May as Mrs. Ketchum sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, putting her left arm around May's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Yes." replied May, leaning into Mrs. Ketchum like a child would do when they're scared.

She told Mrs. Ketchum about how Ash reacted when she told him that she was one month pregnant and what he did after he told her that he hated her and the look in his eyes.

"Your mind must be trying to keep you thinking that Ash didn't want this to happen to you, but in real life, he's happy about you having his child even though he's dead." said Mrs. Ketchum, letting go of May.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. For easing my mind." said May with a smile on her face as she laid back down in bed.

"No problem, May. Sweet dreams." said Mrs. Ketchum, getting ready to leave May's room.

"Ok." said May before going back to sleep and she had wonderful dreams after that.

_(With Dawn)_

She was lying comfortably in her bed, on her back, with a smile on her face because of her dream being so nice and pleasant before it changed to something else, which she wasn't expecting at all.

_(In Dawn's Dream)_

She was standing alone in a field, which had a forest around it until she saw someone come out of the forest that was on the opposite side of where she was standing.

She immediately recognized the person with raven-black hair, which was messy as always.

"Ash! I'm so glad to see you again!" said Dawn, running to Ash and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight but not too tight of a hug.

"Dawn! It's so nice to see you again." said Ash, returning her hug with happiness in his eyes.

"Ash, I have something to tell you." said Dawn with her arms still around Ash's neck, smiling big at him.

"What is it, Dawn?" said Ash, smiling about seeing Dawn again after a couple of years apart.

"Ash, I'm one month pregnant with your child." said Dawn with a smile on her face before she was trying to kiss him, but he stopped her before she did that with his right hand on her lips.

"Dawn, how could you?" said Ash, pulling Dawn's arms from around his neck and looking angry as he took a step back from her with anger and rage in his eyes as he was looking at her.

"Ash, what are you talking about?" asked Dawn, hurt about having him do that to her and scared as she was not expecting to see that kind of look in his eyes.

"How could you be pregnant with my child? I never wanted to be a father until I was married with the right girl! I want you to get an abortion immediately!" yelled Ash, going into a full-on rage now.

"Ash! I don't want to get an abortion! I love this child and I love you!" yelled Dawn in response as she was trying to calm him down, but it didn't work.

"Dawn, I never liked you, let alone loved you. I always hated you because of you flirting with Kenny whenever he was around!" yelled Ash, his face getting red with anger as he couldn't control his rage anymore.

"Ash! You don't mean that! I know that you love me!" said Dawn, looking down at the ground and closing her eyes as tears came and fell onto the ground quickly as she couldn't believe hat this was happening to her.

She didn't really know what was going on next as she felt something hit her in the stomach hard, taking the breath right out of her as she wasn't expecting that to happen to her.

She opened her eyes to find a knife in her stomach and she knew that it had killed the baby on impact, but she was surprised at who was holding the handle of the knife in their right hand as she finally opened her eyes with tears still in them.

Ash was holding the handle of the knife and looking down as he tried to recompose himself from his outrage just a little while ago.

"A-Ash. W-Why?" asked Dawn, feeling her life slowly drain from her body as she looked at Ash with wide blue eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to be burdened with my child anymore. I also don't want you to hate me for doing this to you so I figured I hit two Pidgeys with one pokeball by killing you too." said Ash, pulling the knife out of her stomach and throwing it onto the ground after licking it clean of her blood as he watched her fall to the ground onto her back with blood pouring out of the stab wound like crazy.

She just laid there in shock as she looked at Ash before she closed her eyes for the final time and breathed her last breath.

_(Back In The Real World)_

She awoke with a fright before letting out a scream of terror as she was afraid of what happened in her dream as she sat up in bed.

"Dawn! Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, coming into the room in a rush.

"I-I think so. I just had a really bad nightmare. That's all." replied Dawn as Mrs. Ketchum sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, putting her left arm around Dawn's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Yes." replied Dawn, leaning into Mrs. Ketchum like a child would do when they're scared from a bad dream.

She told Mrs. Ketchum about how Ash reacted when she told him that she was one month pregnant and what he did after he told her that he hated her.

"Your mind must be trying to keep you thinking that Ash didn't want this to happen to you, but in real life, he's happy about you having his child even though he's dead." said Mrs. Ketchum, letting go of Dawn.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. For easing my mind." said Dawn with a smile on her face as she wiped that last of her tears away before laying back down in bed.

"No problem, Dawn. Sweet dreams." said Mrs. Ketchum, getting ready to leave Dawn's room.

"Ok." said Dawn before going back to sleep and she had wonderful dreams after that.

_(The Next Day)_

Mrs. Ketchum decided that she would get Misty's, May's, and Dawn's check-ups done so that they could rest the entire day instead of having to wait until a little before dinner.

_(20 Minutes Later)_

She was thrilled to have the girls doing great with the babies she did when she was pregnant with Ash.

That thought made her feel sad as she remembered about how cute Ash was when he was a baby and how he just had to die when he was in the prime of his life.

The three girls knew this as they were sad too, but they all knew that they had to be strong for their babies as well as live for Ash.

_(Later That Day)_

They decided to do a little something together since they were tired of fixing dinner and ordered take out and Mrs. Ketchum went and got it when it was ready.

They ate and talked about what they were planning on doing tomorrow and before long they finished their dinner and after throwing everything away, they went to bed where they soon fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, but what they don't know is that someone's watching them as they sleep from afar.

_(With The Someone)_

They were watching the four girls sleep soundly, thinking that they looked innocent as they slept.

Then, they turned around and headed back into the forest that they were by before disappearing altogether, but where did they go?

No one knows where they went.

_(Back With The Girls)_

After having horrible dreams about what Ash might've done to the girls when he found out that they were pregnant, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum are going to have fun picking out stuff for the babies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Sorry about the warning above. I have a few flames saying that I repeat things and I know it because it's the only way that I can keep the plot of One Night Stand moving in the direction that I want it to. Sorry about saying that. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	11. The Sixth Month Of Pregnancy!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Sixth Month Of Pregnancy!**

After having nightmares about Ash and what he might've done when they told him that they were pregnant with his child, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum are gonna have a six-month anniversary day to themselves for Ash's passing from this world and into the world of the dead on that fateful day back six months ago.

_(With Misty, May, Dawn, And Mrs. Ketchum)_

They decided to have a day of silence since today was the day that Ash died six months ago in Viridian City.

They went on with their day, but they were quiet and looked sad as they worked a little in the morning and then, in the afternoon, they sat down and before long, they all started to cry as they remembered what kind of a person Ash was and how he was always happy and determined in any kind of situation that he was in either good or bad.

They didn't have much dinner as they didn't have the courage or heart to eat anything as they were upset about losing their Ash to Team Rocket.

They soon went to bed with tears streaming down their faces and a little while after they went to bed, they fell asleep while a single tear drop onto their pillows as they were hoping to finally forget about that horrible day.

As they slept, they didn't notice the same someone from before was outside of their house, watching them sleep peacefully.

_(With The Same Someone)_

"I can't believe how they're taking the death and all, especially today of all days. I hope that they'll be fine in a couple of months." said the someone as they were watching the four girls sleep.

After watching for a little while longer, they left and ran into the forest where they disappeared from sight completely, almost like they were a magician or something else like a ghost-type pokemon.

_(Back With The Girls)_

They heard something running away from the house and they all ran to their windows so that they could see who it was.

When they got to their windows, they saw a shadow of someone as they fled to the forest until they saw them disappear into the forest a short while later.

They were a little shocked about seeing someone outside of their windows, watching them sleep and then, they went back to bed when they saw what time it was.

_(The Next Morning)_

"Did you see that someone was outside of the house?" asked Misty, May, and Dawn in unison in surprise.

"Yeah, I did." replied them in unison again.

"I don't know who it was or what they wanted, but that was a little too creepy for me." said Mrs. Ketchum, fixing breakfast for the four of them.

"We agree." said the three girls in unison once again as Mrs. Ketchum set their breakfasts in front of them before sitting down to eat her own breakfast.

They ate in complete and utter silence as they mulled things over in their minds about what happened yesterday and last night.

Before long, they got the dishes cleaned and after that, they went to get their check-ups done by Mrs. Ketchum.

_(15 Minutes Later)_

Mrs. Ketchum quickly and thoroughly did the check-ups and she was happy and proud to know that the three girls were doing just fine.

She just hoped that this situation was in better conditions considering all that happened to them the past six months.

_(Later That Day)_

They relaxed the rest of the day before having dinner and going to bed after checking to make sure that someone wasn't around the house.

After seeing someone near the house, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum are going to be surprised when they feel something going on in Misty's, May's, and Dawn's stomachs with the babies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! Last post before spring break ends for me. :( I will be updating hopefully on the weekends, but it depends if I have a lot of homework during the week that prevents me from working on the chapter. Just letting you know. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	12. The Seventh Month Of Pregnancy!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Seventh Month Of Pregnancy!**

After having a day of silence for Ash on his six-month death anniversary, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum are going to have fun while they shop for the babies and what they need before they are born.

_(With Misty, May, Dawn, And Mrs. Ketchum)_

"Girls, are you ready to go shopping for the babies?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, yelling up to the girls, who were getting ready to go. "Yeah." said the three girls as they came down the stairs with Misty leading the way and May following her with Dawn being the last one down. "Ok. I'll meet you in the car." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at how Pikachu was asking if it could come with them. "Ok." said the three in unison as they headed out to the car. "Come on, Pikachu. Let's go and help the girls pick out what they need for the babies." said Mrs. Ketchum as Pikachu jumped up onto her right shoulder before they left the house and entered the car and left to go to Viridian City for their shopping trip.

_(3 Hours Later)_

Once they got everything that they needed triple fold, they decided to put the cribs, which were white and the normal height that a crib should be at, together and get them for when the babies come in two months along with getting the clothes washed and making sure the baby monitors were working properly. The three girls had decided to start decorating the cribs to what they thought that the baby would like while Mrs. Ketchum hung a mobile above the three cribs with a couple of different pokemon on it along with a few pokeballs hanging from it. Then, they started to help Mrs. Ketchum out with the laundry since there was a lot of baby clothes between the three girls as they weren't sure about what gender the babies were so they bought boy and girl clothes for the three babies. Once they got done doing the laundry and hanging it up to dry, they decided to make a small dinner since all of them were tired from going out and getting the babies' stuff along with working on getting their rooms to look like a nursery. Mrs. Ketchum made salads for them with some meat on the top, which the girls loved. After they got done with their salads, Mrs. Ketchum decided on giving the girls their check-ups since they wanted to get it done and over with for the month.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Misty)_

She had Misty lay down on her bed to examine her in her seventh month of pregnancy. She checked a few places to make sure that she was in the right direction and she was. "Well, Misty, you'll be fine with this child because apparently Ash is looking out for both of you with how great you're doing with it." said Mrs. Ketchum as she took her gloves off and threw them in the trash can that she brought in with her. "Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. A lot." said Misty as she was getting up from her lying position with Mrs. Ketchum's help. "No problem, Misty." said Mrs. Ketchum as she was smiling at her.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And May)_

She had May lay down on her bed to examine her in her seventh month of pregnancy. She checked a few places to make sure that she was in the right direction and she was. "Well, May, you'll be fine with this child because apparently Ash is looking out for both of you with how great you're doing with it." said Mrs. Ketchum as she took her gloves off and threw them in the trash can that she brought in with her. "Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. A lot." said May as she was getting up from her lying position with Mrs. Ketchum's help. "No problem, May." said Mrs. Ketchum as she was smiling at her.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Dawn)_

She had Dawn lay down on her bed to examine her in her seventh month of pregnancy. She checked a few places to make sure that she was in the right direction and she was. "Well, Dawn, you'll be fine with this child because apparently Ash is looking out for both of you with how great you're doing with it." said Mrs. Ketchum as she took her gloves off and threw them in the trash can that she brought in with her. "Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. A lot." said Dawn as she was getting up from her lying position with Mrs. Ketchum's help. "No problem, Dawn." said Mrs. Ketchum as she was smiling at her.

_(Later That Evening)_

Once they got done with their check-ups, they decided to go to bed since they didn't have the strength or energy to keep going the rest of the night, but what they don't know is that the same someone from before is watching them as they sleep without being noticed like last time.

_(With The Someone)_

"I'm so glad that they are so tired and sound asleep that they don't hear me out here. I'm wishing all of you the best of luck in two months when the babies are born into the world. I'm so happy for all of you. Take care for now." said the someone as they were staring at the house as they were standing by a tree in the forest. They soon turned and walk into the forest where they disappeared and no one knows how that someone does it either.

_(Back With The Girls)_

After shopping for the babies and finding out that the babies are fine, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will be shocked when they have something happen to them which they were expecting for a long while now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! Sorry about the confusion with the chapters. I changed chapters 11 and 12 around so that it would make sense for the six-month death anniversary chapter. I'm back on track now and I'm gonna keep updating on weekends for about two weeks until it's Good Friday and then, I'll update twice that weekend. Maybe. Wish I could update more frequently. Oh well. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later.**


	13. The Eighth Month Of Pregnancy!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**There are some repeats in the chapter, but it's only for plot purpose.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Eighth Month Of Pregnancy!**

After buying stuff for the babies, Mrs. Ketchum will be busy helping the girls with what happens next to them.

_(With Misty)_

She was sleeping peacefully on her back when she felt a sudden and sharp pain hit her in her stomach.

She woke up with a start as she felt the baby move around in her stomach a lot.

"Mrs. Ketchum! Can you come here?" yelled Misty, feeling the baby kick her a little more.

Mrs. Ketchum came quickly and saw Misty as she grimaced from feeling the baby's kicks.

"Misty! Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, running up next to her bed.

"No! The baby's kicking a lot and it won't settle down!" yelled Misty, wrapping her arms around her big stomach.

Mrs. Ketchum gently put her fingers onto Misty's stomach and started to massage her stomach, which caused the baby to calm down and before long, it had completely stopped moving so that Misty wasn't in pain anymore.

"There. How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Ketchum as Misty laid back down.

"I'm feeling much better. How did you know how to do that?" asked Misty, making a question of her own.

"Ash used to do that to me when he was one month from being born. I could tell that he was going to be extremely active when he was born." replied Mrs. Ketchum, thinking back to when she had Ash still inside her.

"Wow. Thank you so much for everything that you have done for the two of us." said Misty, putting a hand onto her stomach.

"No problem, Misty. I'll see you in the morning for your check-up." said Mrs. Ketchum, walking over to the door and before she closed it, Misty said something to her that she wasn't expecting to hear.

"I'll see you in the morning. I just wish that Ash was here to feel this." said Misty, falling back to sleep.

"Me too, Misty. Me too." said Mrs. Ketchum, closing the door and heading back to her room.

_(With May)_

She was half-asleep on her back when she felt a sharp pain hit her in her stomach.

She woke up fully with a start as she felt the baby move around in her stomach, which she wasn't expecting at all.

"Mrs. Ketchum! Can you come here quickly?" yelled May, feeling the baby kick her, which was amazing and painful at the same time.

Mrs. Ketchum came quickly and saw May, grimacing from feeling the baby's kicks hit her hard.

"May! Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, running up next to her bed and sitting on the bed gently as not to make May anymore uncomfortable than she already was.

"No! The baby's kicking a lot and it won't settle down!" yelled May, wrapping her arms around her big stomach, in hope to stop the baby, which didn't work.

Mrs. Ketchum gently put her fingers onto May's stomach and started to massage her stomach, which caused the baby to calm down and before long, it had completely stopped moving so that May wasn't in pain anymore, which was a relief to May.

"There. How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Ketchum as May laid back down.

"I'm feeling much better. How did you know how to so that?" asked May, making a question of her own as she was looking at Mrs. Ketchum.

"Ash used to do that to me when he was one month from being born. I could tell that he was going to be extremely active when he was born." replied Mrs. Ketchum, thinking back to when she had Ash still inside her and that thought made her feel a little sad.

"Wow. Thank you so much for everything that you have done for the two of us." said May, putting a hand onto her stomach, which the baby didn't react to since it was probably already fast asleep.

"No problem, May. I'll see you in the morning for your check-up." said Mrs. Ketchum, walking over to the door and before she closed it, May said something to her that she wasn't expecting to hear again.

"I'll see you in the morning. I just wish that Ash was here to feel this." said May, falling back to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Me too, May. Me too." said Mrs. Ketchum, closing the door and heading back to her room with a sad smile on her face.

_(With Dawn)_

She was sleeping peacefully on her right side when she felt a really sharp pain hit her in her stomach.

She woke up with a big start as she felt the baby move around in her stomach.

"Mrs. Ketchum! Can you come here?" yelled Dawn, feeling the baby kick her more.

Mrs. Ketchum came quickly and saw Dawn as she grimaced from feeling the baby's kicks.

"Dawn! Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, running up next to her bed and gently sitting on the bed.

"No! The baby's kicking a lot and it won't settle down!" yelled Dawn, wrapping her arms around her big stomach to try to stop the baby.

Mrs. Ketchum gently put her fingers onto Dawn's stomach and started to massage her stomach, which caused the baby to calm down and before long, it had completely stopped moving so that Dawn wasn't in pain anymore.

"There. How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Ketchum as Dawn laid back down.

"I'm feeling much better. How did you know how to do that?" asked Dawn, making a question of her own with curiosity in her voice.

"Ash used to do that to me when he was one month from being born. I could tell that he was going to be extremely active when he was born." replied Mrs. Ketchum, thinking back to when she had Ash still inside her and how she wish that he was still in the world.

"Wow. Thank you so much for everything that you have done for the two of us." said Dawn, putting a hand onto her stomach with a smile on her face.

"No problem, Dawn. I'll see you in the morning for your check-up." said Mrs. Ketchum, walking over to the door and before she closed it, Dawn said something to her that she wasn't expecting to hear from her.

"I'll see you in the morning. I just wish that Ash was here to feel this." said Dawn, falling back to sleep with the smile still on her face.

"Me too, Dawn. Me too." said Mrs. Ketchum, closing the door and heading back to her room with a sad look on her face.

_(In The Morning)_

After they had the weird night and a nice breakfast, Mrs. Ketchum decided to go ahead and check on the babies so that she would sort of know when the babies were due for Misty, May, and Dawn.

_(20 Minutes Later)_

As she checked all three of them, she approximated that they would be giving birth about this time next month.

She hoped that she was right with her prediction as she was eager to meet her grandchildren and see how much they reminded her of Ash.

She wished that they would be happy and not worry about what happened to their father as they would never understand what happened to him.

Soon, she was finished with everything and had put everything back where it was and cleaned her self up before meeting back up with Misty, May, and Dawn.

_(Later That Evening)_

Once they got done with their check-ups, they decided to do nothing for the rest of the day as they didn't want or have anything to do that needed to be done since everything had been done already.

After having the babies kick them, Mrs. Ketchum will be busy with what happens next to Misty, May, and Dawn.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! Next chapter will be interesting and I will have that out maybe Friday! Yay! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	14. The Babies Finally Arrive!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Babies Finally Arrive!**

After feeling the babies kick them, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will be busy with getting the babies to the hospital in time to be delivered.

_(With Misty)_

She was sleeping soundly when she felt something wet underneath her.

She sat up sleepily and turned the light on to discover that her water broke while she was asleep and she was starting to feel the contractions come painfully.

"Mrs. Ketchum! Can you come here immediately?" asked Misty, feeling the contractions starting to worsen a bit.

Mrs. Ketchum, Dawn, and May came rushing in to see what she wanted when they noticed the wet spot on the bed and her wincing every time a contraction hit her.

"Dawn, and May, stay here and help Misty, get down to the car while I put her bags in the car and bring it up front." said Mrs. Ketchum, telling them the plan that they had come up with.

"Ok." said Dawn and May in unison as they went over to the bed to help Misty get up with Dawn on Misty's right and May on her left.

Mrs. Ketchum grabbed Misty's bags and went flying down to the car and brought it up front just in time to see the three girls making their way to the car.

She opened the door for them as May went in first to sit with Misty while Dawn sat up front with Mrs. Ketchum.

Once everyone was in the car, including Pikachu, they left for the Viridian City Hospital all the while calling Misty's sisters to tell them that the baby was on the way even thought they would never be there.

_(At The Viridian City Hospital)_

Mrs. Ketchum ran into the hospital's Maternity Ward and told the nurse that a friend of hers was having a baby and that she was in the car.

The nurse brought a wheelchair with her to the car to see Misty being held up by May and Dawn in that order.

Misty sat down in the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled her off to the Maternity Ward and helped her into one of the beds in there and waited for a little while before a doctor, a guy, came in to check on her and the baby.

He gave her a quick ultrasound to see where the baby was and the baby was on its way out as he also noticed that the nurse put on her chart that she was 10 centimeters dilated.

The doctor left Misty as the nurses came in to get her prepped for having the baby to tell May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum so that they know what's going on with Misty.

_(With The Others)_

"Misty is 10 centimeters dilated. She's being prepped right now so that the baby can be delivered. Does anyone want to come with me and help her deliver the baby?" asked the doctor before he left to go back to Misty's room.

"I will." said Mrs. Ketchum, following the doctor into the Maternity Ward through the doors that swung open and shut.

_(Back With Misty)_

Misty was waiting for the doctor to return when she felt the baby drop more into her lower abdomen.

She was just about to scream to call the doctor in when he and Mrs. Ketchum walked in to see her squeezing the sheets extremely hard, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Mrs. Ketchum, go onto her right side and hold her hand. You can also count to ten whenever I say 'push'. Ok, Misty. Are you ready?" asked the doctor, positioning himself at the end of the bed between her legs, which were propped up on bars that were attached to the sides of the bed.

She just nodded since she was in so much pain from the contractions that were hitting her continually.

"Ok, Misty. Push!" said the doctor, ready for the baby to come out. Misty pushed while Mrs. Ketchum counted to ten, which resulted in the head coming out.

"Great, Misty. The head's out. Give me another push and we might have the shoulders out too. Push!" said the doctor, cleaning the head of the baby without any problems before getting ready for the shoulders to come out.

Misty pushed again while Mrs. Ketchum did the same as the first time with counting and the shoulders did come out.

"The shoulders are out now. One more hard push and the baby will be out. Push!" said the doctor after cleaning up the shoulders and getting ready for the rest of the baby to come out.

Misty pushed harder than she has ever the past times while Mrs. Ketchum counted until they both heard the sound of a cry pierce the silent air.

They were both excited to hear the baby's cry for the first time as they were relieved that the baby was able to breath fine.

"Congratulations, Misty. It's a boy." said the doctor, giving the baby to a nurse to take care of Misty's little boy with weighing him.

Mrs. Ketchum and Misty both looked at each other as they were excited about having a boy back in the family.

The nurse came back and told Misty that her little boy weighed 4 pounds and 10 ounces before she handed him to Misty.

"What are you going to name him, Misty?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously as she looked at Misty and her baby.

"I was thinking about the name Alexander. In remembrance of Ash." replied Misty while looking at Alexander, who had black hair like Ash's was, but had blue-green eyes like Misty's and he looked like Ash in his features too.

"That's a great name, Misty." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Misty and Alexander.

Mrs. Ketchum soon left to tell May and Dawn about Alexander's arrival and they were thrilled as Misty and Mrs. Ketchum were when they first heard him cry.

Then, Mrs. Ketchum came back in to tell Misty that they were going to stay with her and Alexander until the doctor gave them the 'ok' to leave.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

The doctor came in to see how Misty and Alexander were doing when he said that he had some news for them.

"I have great news. Since you and Alexander are doing great, you two can go home today if you like." said the doctor, smiling at Misty and Alexander.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." said Misty and Mrs. Ketchum in unison.

Before long, they got Misty and Alexander ready to leave and then, they left for home so that they could enjoy the nursery that they have sort of slaved over for a couple of months now.

_(At The House)_

They were able to put Alexander to bed pretty easily since he was tired from being born.

They were all pretty tired so they fixed a quick dinner and then, headed off to bed because they were all tired after this morning's rude awakening, but they will be surprised at what happens the next day.

_(With May)_

She was awake when she felt something wet underneath her while she was lying in bed.

She sat up and turned the light on to discover that her water broke while she was lying awake and she was starting to feel the contractions come painfully.

"Mrs. Ketchum! Can you come here immediately?" asked May, feeling the contractions starting to worsen a bit.

Mrs. Ketchum, Dawn, Misty, and Alexander came rushing in to see what she wanted when they noticed the wet spot on the bed after May had pulled the covers back and her wincing every time a contraction hit her pretty hard.

"Dawn, and Misty stay here and help May get down to the car while I put her bags and Alexander in the car and bring it up front." said Mrs. Ketchum, telling them the plan like they did yesterday.

"Ok." said Dawn and Misty in unison, while Alexander went with his grandmother, as they went over to the bed to help May get up with Dawn on May's right and Misty on her left.

Mrs. Ketchum grabbed May's bags and Alexander and went flying down to the car and brought it up front just in time to see the three girls making their way to the car slowly.

She opened the door for them as Misty, who was greeted by Alexander in his car seat, went in first to sit with May while Dawn sat up front with Mrs. Ketchum.

Once everyone was in the car, including Pikachu, they left for the Viridian City Hospital all the while calling May's family to tell them that the baby was on the way even though they wouldn't be able to be there for the birth.

_(At The Viridian City Hospital)_

Mrs. Ketchum ran into the hospital's Maternity Ward and told the nurse, which wasn't the same nurse as yesterday, that a friend of hers was having a baby and that she was in the car.

The nurse brought a wheelchair with her to the car to see May being held up by Misty, Alexander, and Dawn in that order.

May sat down in the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled her off to the Maternity Ward and helped her into one of the beds in there and waited for a little while before a doctor, a guy, came in to check on her and the baby.

He gave her a quick ultrasound to see where the baby was and the baby was on its way out as he also noticed that the nurse put on her chart that she was 10 centimeters dilated.

The doctor left May as the nurses came in to get her prepped for having the baby to tell Misty, Alexander, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum so that they know what's going on with May.

_(With The Others)_

"May is 10 centimeters dilated. She's being prepped right now so that the baby can be delivered. Does anyone want to come with me and help her deliver the baby?" asked the doctor before he left to go back to May's room.

"I will." said Mrs. Ketchum, following the doctor into the Maternity Ward through the doors that swung open and shut.

_(Back With May)_

May was waiting for the doctor to return when she felt the baby drop more into her lower abdomen.

She was just about to scream to call the doctor in when he and Mrs. Ketchum walked in to see her squeezing the sheets extremely hard that she even looked down and saw her knuckles turning white from her grip.

"Mrs. Ketchum, go onto her right side and hold her hand. You can also count to ten whenever I say 'push'. Ok, May. Are you ready?" asked the doctor, positioning himself at the end of the bed between her legs, which were propped up on bars that were attached to the sides of the bed.

She just nodded since she was in so much pain from the contractions that were hitting her continually.

"Ok, May. Push!" said the doctor, ready for the baby to come out.

May pushed while Mrs. Ketchum counted to ten, which resulted in the head coming out.

"Great, May. The head's out. Give me another push and we might have the shoulders out too. Push!" said the doctor, cleaning the head of the baby without any problems before getting ready for the shoulders to come out.

May pushed again while Mrs. Ketchum did the same as the first time with counting and the shoulders did come out.

"The shoulders are out now. One more hard push and the baby will be out. Push!" said the doctor after cleaning up the shoulders and getting ready for the rest of the baby to come out.

May pushed harder than she has ever the past times while Mrs. Ketchum counted until they both heard the sound of a cry pierce the silent air in the room.

They were both excited to hear the baby's cry for the first time as they were relieved that the baby was able to breath fine.

"Congratulations, May. It's a boy." said the doctor, giving the baby to a nurse to take care of May's little boy with weighing him and cleaning him up a little more.

Mrs. Ketchum and May both looked at each other as they were excited about having another boy in the family.

The nurse came back and told May that her little boy weighed 4 pounds and 11 ounces before she handed him to May.

"What are you going to name him, May?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously as she looked at May and her baby.

"I was thinking about the name Andre. In Ash's remembrance." replied May while looking at Andre, who had black hair like Ash's was and blue eyes like May's and looked like Ash in his features too. (Andre's name is pronounced just like Andre with an accent only I didn't want to put an accent in.)

"That's a great name, May." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at May and Andre.

Mrs. Ketchum soon left to tell Misty, Alexander, and Dawn about Andre's arrival and they were thrilled as May and Mrs. Ketchum were when they first heard him cry.

Then, Mrs. Ketchum came back in to tell May that they were going to stay with her and Andre until the doctor gave them the 'ok' to leave.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

The doctor came in to see how May and Andre were doing when he said that he had some news for them.

"I have great news. Since you and Andre are doing great, you two can go home today if you like." said the doctor, smiling at May and Andre.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." said May and Mrs. Ketchum in unison.

Before long, they got May and Andre ready to leave and then, they left for home so that they could enjoy the nursery that they have sort of slaved over for a couple of months now.

_(At The House)_

They were able to put Alexander and Andre to bed pretty easily since they were tired from all of the excitement.

They were all pretty tired so they fixed a quick dinner and then, headed off to bed because they were all tired after this morning's rude awakening, but they will be surprised at what happens the next day.

_(With Dawn)_

She was walking over to the bathroom when she felt something hit the ground and made her feet a little wet.

She looked down and noticed that her water broke and she started to feel the contractions come very painfully.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" yelled Dawn, feeling the contractions worsen slightly.

Mrs. Ketchum, along with Misty, Alexander, May, and Andre came rushing into Dawn's room to see why she had called for Mrs. Ketchum and then, they noticed her sitting on the floor with a giant wet spot not too far from where she was sitting and her face, which was screwed shut because of the pain that she was in.

"Misty and May, stay here and help Dawn get up and down to the car while I take Alexander and Andre with me down to the car with her bags and bring it up front." said Mrs. Ketchum, putting the plan into action once again.

"Ok." said Misty and May in unison, while Alexander and Andre went with Mrs. Ketchum to be put in their car seats, going over to Dawn helping her get off the floor with Misty on Dawn's left and May on her right.

Mrs. Ketchum had put Alexander and Andre into their car seats and just put May's bags into the trunk of the car after bringing it up to the front of the house just as Misty, May, and Dawn were making their way over to the car.

Mrs. Ketchum opened the door for them as May went into the backseat first so that she could help Dawn in and sit with her while Misty sat up with Mrs. Ketchum in the front.

Once everyone, including Pikachu, was in the car, they left for the Viridian City Hospital while they called Dawn's Mom to tell her about the baby being on the way, which she wouldn't make it in time to the baby's birth anyway.

_(At The Viridian City Hospital)_

Mrs. Ketchum quickly ran into the hospital's Maternity Ward and told a nurse, which wasn't the same as the past two days, as the front desk that she had a friend of hers in the car that could have her baby at any time now.

The nurse brought out a wheelchair to the car to see Dawn held up by Misty and May in that order.

Dawn sat down in the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled her off to the Maternity Ward and help her into one of the beds in there, while Misty and May got Alexander and Andre from the car, and waited for a doctor, who was a guy, to come in and check on her and she was lucky that her wait didn't have to last too long.

He gave her an ultrasound to see where the baby was inside her and noticed that the baby was just about ready to come out and that the nurse put 10 centimeters dilated on Dawn's chart.

The doctor left as the nurses came in to get Dawn prepped for having the baby to let Misty, Alexander, May, Andre, and Mrs. Ketchum know what's going on with Dawn.

_(With The Others)_

"Dawn is now fully dilated and is currently being prepped now for delivering the baby. Would anyone like to come and help me with delivering the baby?" asked the doctor, before he left to go back to Dawn's room to deliver the baby.

"I will." said Mrs. Ketchum, following the doctor into the Maternity Ward through the double-hinged doors.

_(Back With Dawn)_

Dawn was impatiently waiting for the doctor to get back when she felt the baby drop way down into her lower abdomen.

She was just about to scream to call the doctor in when he and Mrs. Ketchum walked into the room to see her squeezing the sheets super hard as she was trying to hold the baby in until the doctor got back.

"Mrs. Ketchum, go over to her right side and hold her hand and count to ten whenever I say 'push'. Dawn, are you ready to push?" asked the doctor, positioning himself at the end of the bed, in between her legs, which were propped up and onto bars that were attached to the sides of the bed.

She just nodded as she let out a moan from all of the pain that she was in.

"Alright, Dawn. Push!" said the doctor, giving her the signal to push.

Dawn pushed while Mrs. Ketchum did the counting and this resulted in the baby's head coming out.

"Great job, Dawn. The head's out now. Give me another push and we might get the shoulders out. Push!" said the doctor, cleaning the head before getting ready for the shoulders to come out.

Dawn pushed once again with Mrs. Ketchum doing the counting and this resulted in the baby's shoulder's coming out.

"The shoulders are out. One final hard push will bring your baby into this world. Push!" said the doctor after cleaning the shoulders off and getting ready for the rest of the baby to come out.

Dawn pushed harder than ever while Mrs. Ketchum counted for the final time until they heard a loud cry pierce the silent air in the room.

They were both happy to hear the baby's cry for the first time as they were relieved that the baby was fine and able to breath on its own.

"Congratulations, Dawn. It's a boy." said the doctor, giving the baby to one of the nurses to take care of Dawn's little boy with giving him an examination to make sure that he was healthy and to weigh him.

Mrs. Ketchum and Dawn both looked at each other with wide smiles as they were excited about having one more boy in the family.

The nurse came back with him and told Dawn what he weighed, which was 4 pounds and 12 ounces, before she handed him to Dawn.

"What do you plan on naming him, Dawn?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously, looking down at Dawn and her baby with a big smile on her face.

"I was thinking about naming him Andrew. For Ash's remembrance." replied Dawn, while looking at Andrew, who had black hair like Ash's was and blue eyes like Dawn's and looked like Ash in his features as well.

"That's a wonderful name, Dawn." said Mrs. Ketchum, still looking down at Dawn and Andrew.

Mrs. Ketchum left after a few minutes to let Misty, Alexander, May, and Andre about Andrew's arrival into the world and they were beyond thrilled to hear about Andrew's arrival, just like Dawn and Mrs. Ketchum were.

Then, Mrs. Ketchum went back in to let Dawn know that the five of them were going to stay with her and Andrew until the doctor gave them the 'ok' to leave and go home.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

The doctor came in to see how Dawn and Andrew were doing when he said that he had some news for them.

"I have great news. Since you and Andrew are doing great, you two can go home today if you like." said the doctor, smiling at Dawn and Andrew.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." said Dawn and Mrs. Ketchum in unison.

Before long, they got Dawn and Andrew ready to leave and then, they left for home so that they could enjoy the nursery that they have sort of slaved over for a couple of months now.

_(At The House)_

They were able to put Alexander, Andre, and Andrew to bed pretty easily since they were tired from all of the excitement.

They were all pretty tired so they fixed a quick dinner and then, headed off to bed because they were all tired after this morning's rude awakening, but what they don't know is that the same someone is watching them from a distance again.

_(With The Same Someone)_

"I'm so proud of you three girls. I just wish that someone was able to be there to help you deliver the three boys, but he wasn't able too. I'm glad that someone was who knew how to handle the situation. Thanks a lot." said the same someone with sad brown eyes and they finally closed their eyes and ran off into the forest where they disappeared.

_(Back With The Girls)_

After having three babies in three days, Misty will be going crazy after telling Alexander, May, Andre, Dawn, Andrew, and Mrs. Ketchum about a dream that she thought or knows was real to her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14! Yes, there are some repititions, but that's only to keep the story going. Next chapter will be up hopefully Sunday. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	15. A Magical Night For Misty!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Magical Night For Misty!**

After Alexander, Andre, and Andrew were born a month ago, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will start to wonder if Misty is crazy or just a little hysterical from having Alexander.

_(With The Same Someone)_

"I should go to Arceus to see if it would mind if I did something over the course of the next three nights." said the same someone, disappearing into the forest where they completely disappeared from sight.

They disappeared almost as soon as a ghost would when leaving in a rush.

_(With Arceus)_

"Arceus, I have a favor to ask of you." said the someone as they entered the Hall of Origin.

"What can I do for you, Ash?" asked Arceus curiously.

"Would you mind giving me the power to enter three dreams over the course of three nights?" asked Ash, kneeling before Arceus as a sign of respect for it.

"Yes, Ash. I grant you the request to enter dreams in a course of three nights. Who will you visit in their dreams if I may ask?" asked Arceus, already knowing whose dream's he'll visit, but it wanted to be sure that it was right.

"Misty, May, and Dawn. I won't go into my mother's dreams until I know that she could handle seeing me in them." replied Ash, still kneeling in front of Arceus.

"You're a very good son and father, Ash. I will grant you entrance to any of Misty's, May's, Dawn's and your mother's dreams whenever you want to visit them that way. You may go now and I wish you the best of luck on your journeys through Misty's, May's, and Dawn's dreams." said Arceus as Ash was getting up.

"Thank you so much, Arceus." said Ash, bowing before leaving to go back to his mother's house.

_(Back With The Girls)_

They had been busy with the three boys as they constantly needed them whenever their mothers weren't around and Mrs. Ketchum was helping them as much as she could with the three boys.

While all of this was happening, Ash had returned to his spot by the forest to watch what he was missing with his sons along with being a father.

Between the four girls, they were able to put Alexander, Andre, and Andrew to sleep before they headed to bed themselves as they were tired from all that happened today with the three boys.

They said 'Good Night' to each other before they went to bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

_(Back With Ash)_

He walked over to the house after they tucked the boys in and passed through the wall of the house to get to their room and he was proud to see what kind of boys he, Misty, May, and Dawn had created unexpectedly that fateful night.

Then, he went to Misty's room by passing through the wall to find her room was right next to the boys.

Before anyone knew it, if they were up, he jumped into Misty's dream.

_(In Misty's Dream)_

She was dreaming about being in a big field and seeing someone standing by the edge where the forest ended and the field began.

She walked a few steps closer to see who it was as they hadn't attacked her as soon as they had gotten there.

When she got a little closer from where she was standing, she noticed something familiar about them.

"_Black hair? Could it be?"_ thought Misty, looking at them closely.

As she was thinking that, that someone spread their arms apart, waiting for her to jump into their arms.

Then, she knew who the person was and started running towards them with anxious thoughts.

Before long, she jumped into their arms with her arms tightly around the person's waist and they hugged her tightly too as they spun her around in a circle before putting her back down on the ground.

She looked up at the person's face and saw that it was none other than Ash himself.

"Ash! How are you able to be here? I thought that you were dead." said Misty with a look of confusion on her face as she looked up at Ash slightly.

"I am dead, Misty, but I asked Arceus to give me a night to enter your dream." replied Ash, looking down at Misty slightly.

"Oh. That doesn't matter because you're here and I'm happy about it." said Misty, surprised before she buried her face into his chest as she hugged him once again.

"I'm happy about being here too. I see that you look great as always after having Alexander." said Ash, complimenting Misty on her appearance, which surprised her.

"Thanks, Ash. Wait, how do you know our son's name?" asked Misty with her arms still around Ash's waist.

"I kept an eye on you during your pregnancy and I feel so bad to know that you're going to raise him by yourself and that I did this to you." said Ash, looking sad now.

"Ash, you didn't do anything. It was mostly me that did it. I'm sorry about it." said Misty, telling Ash the truth with her head looking to the ground as she was ashamed of what she had done.

"It's ok, Misty. I didn't mind and at least I got to do something with you before I died." said Ash, lifting Misty's head up with his right hand under her chin.

"Thank you so much, Ash, for forgiving me and all." said Misty, smiling at him.

Before she knew it, he kissed her straight on the lips.

"No problem, Misty. I was wondering…" said Ash, trailing off as Misty knew what he wanted.

"Sure, Ash. Whatever you want." said Misty as he pulled her gently down onto the ground with her still in his arms.

Then, before both of them knew it, they were going at it like when they did it before only a little harder.

When they got done, they laid there, panting, on the ground before Ash got up and got dressed with Misty following his example.

"Thank you, Misty." said Ash, looking at her with a worn out smile.

"No problem, Ash." said Misty, looking into his eyes with a smile.

They looked into each other's eyes before Ash realized that he had to get going since he could feel her waking up.

"I'll see you, Misty. Give Alexander a hug and kiss for me." said Ash, getting ready to leave her dream.

"I will, Ash. Take care of yourself. I love you." said Misty, taking a step closer to him and giving him a kiss on the lips one last time.

"I love you too, Misty. Bye." said Ash, heading to the forest to get out of the dream.

"Bye, Ash!" yelled Misty as Ash ran out of her dream and she soon woke up from her wonderful dream with a smile on her face.

_(In The Real World)_

Misty had just woken up from her wonderful dream and the first thing that she did was go into the nursery, where Alexander was alone, and picked him up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Alexander, that was from your Daddy. He came into a dream of mine last night and wanted me to give you those things." said Misty, holding Alexander in her arms before heading down to the kitchen where May, Andre, Dawn, Andrew, and Mrs. Ketchum were.

She came down the stairs excitedly as she was still happy about the dream last night with Ash.

"What's up with you?" asked May and Dawn in unison as they saw her act like she was on a happy high or something else.

"I just had the most wonderful dream." replied Misty, setting Alexander in his high chair.

"What was it about?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, wanting to know more about why Misty was acting like this.

Misty told them everything except the part about her going at it with Ash again.

"That must be your imagination trying to help you out with recovering from his death." said Mrs. Ketchum, placing Misty's breakfast in front of her.

"Yeah. Maybe that's it." said Misty, starting to eat her breakfast and feed Alexander at the same time.

"_I know what my dream was and it felt real, but was it really? I'll find out soon enough."_ thought Misty, feeding Alexander.

They soon finished breakfast and started to carry out their day like normal despite Misty having the weird dream last night.

_(Back With Ash)_

He was watching how the others took the news of Misty's dream last night and he couldn't believe how they reacted.

"Well, May will find out soon enough that Misty was right about having me in her dream." said Ash, going back into the forest a little as to not be seen and just waited for night to come and he can show May that his spirit did go into Misty's dream last night.

_(Back With The Girls And The Guys)_

They had just finished a long day of hard work and ate dinner when they went to bed, tired from the day.

After Ash appeared in Misty's dream, May will start to wonder what's going on in her dreams and Misty, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will start to wonder too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15! Ash is back! I won't be updating for a couple of weeks as I have to get things done. Sorry. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	16. A Magical Night For May!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Magical Night For May!**

After Misty had a wonderful dream with Ash, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will start to wonder if May is crazy or just a little hysterical from having Andre along with being a little skeptical with Misty.

_(With The Girls)_

They had put the three boys to sleep quickly that night and afterwards, went to bed themselves as they were tired from taking care of the boys a lot.

While they were putting the boys down for the night, Ash reappeared in the forest, in his favorite spot, as he thought about missing all of the fun of being with his sons.

They said ''Night' at the same time to each other before they went to bed and they had fallen asleep quickly.

_(Back With Ash)_

He walked to the house once they tucked the boys in and went to sleep themselves and he passed through a wall to find that it was May's room.

He quickly jumped into May's dream as he knew that it wouldn't last long because dreams don't last for a long time.

_(In May's Dream)_

She was dreaming about being in a restaurant and eating to her hearts content when she noticed someone come into the restaurant.

She saw from her seat that they didn't get a seat as soon as they arrived and that they looked familiar to her about that someone.

"_Black hair? Could it be?"_ thought May, looking at them as she stopped eating to see the someone.

When she got done thinking that, the someone came over to the table and then, she realized that it was Ash and she got up and gave him a big hug.

"Ash! What are you doing here and how are you able to be here? You're dead." asked May, confusion written on her face as they sat back at the table that May was at.

"I am dead, May. It's a long story with how I got here." replied Ash, looking at May across the table.

"Oh. It doesn't matter as long as you're here, I'm happy about having you here." said May, looking into his eyes.

"I'm happy being here too. You look great after having Andre." said Ash, giving May a compliment.

"Thanks so much, Ash, but how do you know our son's name when I never told you it?" asked May curiously.

"I kept an eye on while you were pregnant and I feel really bad, knowing that you're going to raise him without me and that I cased you to get pregnant." said Ash, looking down at the table with a ad look on his face.

"Ash, you never did anything. I was the one that did it and should be blamed for all of this happening. I'm sorry." said May, explaining what really happen to Ash.

"It's ok, May. Don't get yourself to sad. I never minded it at all. Think about it this way, at least I was able to do something before I died with you." said Ash, reaching across the table and lifting her head up with her chin so that she was looking him straight in the eye.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Ash." said May, giving him a big smile and before she knew it, he leaned across the table and kissed her on the lips.

"Not a problem at all, May. I was wondering if you and I would…" said Ash, trailing off as he didn't know how to say the next part without being pushy, but May knew exactly what to say to that.

"Yes. Whatever you want, Ash." said May, being led into the men's bathroom by Ash and he locked it so that no one would come in while they were doing it.

Before either of them knew, they were going at it, like before, but only harder.

Once they got done, they lied there on the ground, panting, before Ash and May got up and got dressed.

"Thank you so much, May." said Ash as they were walking out of the men's bathroom together.

"You're very welcome, Ash." said May, holding his hand.

As they were looking into each other's eyes, Ash realized that he had to leave since he was feeling her waking up.

"I'll see you later, May. Give Andre a kiss and hug for me." said Ash, getting ready to walk out of the door to the restaurant.

"I will. Take good care of yourself. I love you, Ash." said May, taking a small step closer to him and giving him a kiss on the lips, which he returned gratefully.

"I love you too. Bye, May." said Ash, heading out of the restaurant's front door.

"Bye, Ash." said May, watching Ash leave the restaurant and before she knew it, she was awake from her wonderful dream.

_(In The Real World)_

May had just woken up from her dream when she went into the nursery and found Andre alone and picked him up from his crib and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Andre, that was from your Daddy, who can't be here. He came into my dream last night and told me to give you those things." said May, holding Andre in her Arms before going down to the kitchen when the others were.

When she came down, she was still excited about her dream with Ash last night.

"What's up with you?" asked Dawn, watching May act like she was on a happy high like Misty yesterday.

"I just had the most wonderful dream ever." replied May, putting Andre into his high chair.

"I bet it didn't have Ash in it." said Misty, looking at May.

"I did actually. It was pretty much like yours, Misty, but I met him in a restaurant in mine." said May, watching Misty's face light up.

"Maybe you got that dream from what Misty told you yesterday about hers." said Mrs. Ketchum, putting May's breakfast on the table in front of her.

"Yeah. That's it." said May, starting to eat her breakfast while she was feeding Andre.

"_I know that Misty and I had a dream with Ash in it. I know it felt real, but was it? Misty and I will find out soon enough."_ thought May, eating breakfast and giving Andre his.

They finished breakfast soon after May's excited entrance and started to carry out their day normally despite May's weird dream last night.

_(Back With Ash)_

He couldn't believe how his mother and Dawn reacted to the news of May' dream, but he knew that Misty would remember the night before him in the dream.

"Dawn, you'll find out that Misty and May were right about having me appearing their dreams soon enough." said Ash, going into the forest slightly so that he wouldn't be seen and just sat there and waited for night to come so that he could show Dawn that he did go into Misty and May's dreams.

_(Back With The Girls And The Guys)_

They finished a long and hard day of working and ate dinner and before long, they went to bed, too tired to do anything else.

After Ash appeared in May's dream, Dawn will start to wonder what's going on in her dreams and Mrs. Ketchum will start to wonder too as she worries about all three of them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 16! Happy Mother's Day! I thought now would be a good day to upload since all four of them are moms. Next chapter will be up maybe next Sunday for the Sunday after next. It all depends on what I can do with getting the rest of the plot finished. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	17. A Magical Night For Dawn!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Magical Night For Dawn!**

After May had a wonderful dream with Ash, Mrs. Ketchum will start to wonder if Dawn is getting hysterical like Misty and May.

_(With The Girls)_

It was a busy day for them as the boys needed them constantly whenever their moms were around or not with Mrs. Ketchum helping and while all this was going on with them, Ash returned to his place at the edge of them forest to see what he was still missing with his sons.

With all four of them putting the boys to sleep for the night before heading to bed themselves and said a quick 'Good Night' to each other before falling asleep as soon as they laid down with their heads on the pillows.

_(Back With Ash)_

He walked up to the house and entered it quietly by passing through the wall to find that he was in Dawn's room, which he was surprised by getting into Dawn's room on the first try instead of having to try more than once.

Before anyone, who were asleep, knew it, he quickly jumped into Dawn's dream.

_(In Dawn's Dream)_

She was dreaming about being in the Grand Festival that would make her a Top Coordinator and she was in the finals against Zoey again.

She finally won the title of being Top Coordinator and beaten her rival after losing to Zoey in the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

While she was holding up her trophy, she saw someone that she knew she recognized.

When stepped off the podium after accepting her trophy, she stepped a tad bit closer to the audience, but she didn't see them until the someone was standing in the doorway and she noticed something very familiar about them.

"_Black hair? Could it be?"_ said Dawn, looking at them as they entered the stage very slowly as they were waiting for everyone to leave so that it was the two of them.

As she was thinking that, the someone came into view and she gasped as she recognized the person.

"Ash!" said Dawn as Ash came over to her and before he knew, she gave him a big hug.

"Dawn! It's good to see you again." said Ash with a smile on his face.

"Wait. How are you able to be here? Aren't you dead?" said Dawn with a look of confusion on her face as she looked up at Ash.

"Dawn, I'm still dead, but I talked with Arceus to give me a night to be in your dream with you." replied Ash, looking slightly down at Dawn.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter because you're with me and I'm happy and excited about that." said Dawn, more surprised than before and then, she buried her face into his chest because she wanted this dream to be real.

"I'm thrilled to be here with you too. You look great as always after having Andrew." said Ash, complimenting Dawn.

"Thanks, Ash. Hold on. How do you know our son's name? I never told you it." asked Dawn, looking at Ash with confusion written all over her face.

"I've been keeping an eye on you during the pregnancy. I feel so bad about you having to raise him by yourself. I'm sorry that I did this to you." said Ash, looking really sad.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. It was all me. I'm sorry about all of this happening." said Dawn, telling Ash the complete truth while she was looking down.

"It's ok, Dawn. I never minded it at all. At least I got to do something with you before I died." said Ash, lifting Dawn's head up with his right hand so that her blue eyes were looking into his brown eyes.

"Thank you oh so much for forgiving me and everything else, Ash." said Dawn, smiling at him with a big smile.

In an instant, he surprised her with a kiss on the lips.

"No problem at all, Dawn. I was wondering if you would mind…" said Ash, trailing off as he didn't know how to say the next part, but Dawn knew what he wanted.

"Yes, Ash. Whatever you want to do." said Dawn, following him onto the ground, which ended with her on top of him.

Little time passed before they were going it like before, but it was a little harder than before.

Once they got done, they laid there panting on the ground before both of them got up and got dressed.

"Thanks you very much, Dawn." said Ash, looking over at her.

"You're welcome, Ash." said Dawn, looking over at him with their eyes meeting for a moment.

After looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Ash soon realized that he needed to go since he could feel her waking up.

"I have to go now, Dawn. I'll see you later. Give Andrew a kiss and hug for me." said Ash, getting ready to leave through the tunnel that he came through before.

"Ok. I will and take good care of yourself. I love you, Ash." said Dawn, taking a couple of steps closer to him and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too and take care of yourself, Dawn. Bye." said Ash, running towards the tunnel.

"Bye, Ash!" yelled Dawn after Ash as he ran out of her dream through the tunnel and before long, she woke up from her dream.

_(In The Real World)_

Dawn had just woken up from her amazing dream and the first thing she did after getting dressed was going into the nursery, where Andrew as all alone, and picked him up and gave him a hug and a kiss from Ash.

"Andrew, those two things were from your Daddy. He came into a dream of mine last night and told me to give you those things to let you know that he loves you." said Dawn, holding Andrew in her arms before going downstairs to the kitchen where the others were.

As soon as they saw her look extremely happy still about the dream last night, they started to wonder what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Misty and May in unison as they watched her put Andrew in his high chair and act like she was on a happy high.

"I just experienced the most amazing dream ever." said Dawn, looking at them with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"What was it all about?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, wanting to know more about Dawn's dream.

"It probably didn't have Ash in it at all." said Misty and May in unison again.

"Actually, it did." replied Dawn.

Al three girls were getting excited because of the dreams that they had and Mrs. Ketchum had to interrupt them so that they could calm down.

"Ok, girls. Dawn, you might've had the same dream because Misty and May telling you about what they're dreams were like." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at the girls.

"Yeah. You're right." said the three girls in unison as they ate their breakfasts and fed the boys.

"_All three of us know what our dreams were and all of us know that it felt real, but was it really real? We'll find out soon enough."_ thought Dawn, eating her breakfast and feeding Andrew at the same time.

After that little excitable moment with the girls, they soon finished breakfast and then, went on their way with a normal day despite Dawn have a weird dream last night.

_(Back With Ash)_

He saw how the other reacted to Dawn's news about her dream last night and was shocked to see their reaction.

"I just can't believe it. Mom's just blowing this off as their imaginations helping them cope with my death. She'll soon find out that the girls aren't lying." said Ash, going back into the forest and quickly disappeared completely with him going back to Arceus with another plan in his mind.

_(Back With The Girls And The Guys)_

After a long day of work, they ate their dinner and then, went to bed, tired from all of the things that they did that day.

After Ash appeared in Dawn's dream, Misty, May, and Dawn will start to wonder what's going on with them with Mrs. Ketchum helping them out with it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 17! Sorry it's been a while, but I had a life issue that I had to take care of as well as getting ready for finals this coming week. I hope to update more once I get out of school for the summer. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	18. The Whole Pregnancy Starts Over!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Whole Pregnancy Starts Over!**

After Dawn had a wonderful dream with Ash in it two weeks ago, Misty, May, and Dawn are going to start to wonder what's going on with them and Mrs. Ketchum will try to help them out with as much as she can.

_(With Misty)_

She was sleeping soundly when she woke up quickly and went straight to the bathroom, where she met her dinner from the night before.

She stayed there for another minute before she felt her stomach heave again.

When she was done, she flushed the toilet and cleaned herself up and while she was doing this, she was starting to wonder what was happening to her.

"_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm gonna have to tell Mrs. Ketchum about this and see if she knows what's wrong with me."_ thought Misty, looking at herself in the mirror and saw that she looked just as awful as she felt.

Then, she went to bed and went back to sleep, where she was interrupted two hours later by having to go to the bathroom to vomit again.

_(With May)_

As soon as Misty had gone back into her bedroom, May had to go and empty her stomach of its contents as she didn't feel very good either.

Once she got done, she flushed the toilet and cleaned up quickly and as she was doing this, she wondered what was happening to her.

"_What's happening to me? I feel sick when I know that I'm not. I gonna tell Mrs. Ketchum about this and see what she says is wrong with me."_ thought May, looking at herself in the mirror before leaving and saw how bad she looked.

She then went to bed and back to sleep, but she was interrupted two hours later by going to the bathroom once again.

_(With Dawn)_

She was half asleep when she woke up fully and went running to the bathroom, where her dinner was emptied into the toilet.

She stayed sitting by the toilet for a couple of seconds before her stomach heaved again.

Once she was done, she flushed the toilet and got herself cleaned up and while she was getting cleaned up, she was wondering why she felt this way and what was happening to her.

"_What's happening to me? I can't understand why I feel this way. I'm gonna have to tell Mrs. Ketchum about this and see what she thinks that it is."_ thought Dawn, looking at herself and saw how bad she looked in the mirror.

After that, she went back to bed and sleep, but she was unfortunately interrupted two hours later by going to the bathroom once more.

_(Later That Morning)_

Misty, May, and Dawn were awakened to the smell of Mrs. Ketchum's breakfast and they quickly got dressed as they all had to talk to her about this morning's rude awakenings and they quickly got Alexander, Andre, and Andrew up and took the babies with them downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Misty, May, and Dawn. Special good mornings to Alexander, Andre, and Andrew." said Mrs. Ketchum, seeing the girls with their babies come into the kitchen while she was fixing up their plates.

"Mrs. Ketchum, can I talk to you?" asked the three girls in unison as they were getting their plates.

"Sure, girls. What is it?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, standing at the counter to get her coffee.

"Well, I haven't been feeling very good this morning and I had to vomit a few times this morning." said Misty with Alexander in her arms before putting him in his high chair.

"Same with us." said May and Dawn in unison as they were holding Andre and Andrew in their arms respectively in that order before putting them in their respective high chairs.

"Oh my. Well, it seems to me like morning sickness again, but you girls haven't had any sex with any guys because you have been here with the babies and I. When I go to the store today, I'll pick up six pregnancy tests, two for each of you, and then we'll go from there." said Mrs. Ketchum, leaning on the counter by the sink with her back to it, holding her cup of coffee.

"Ok. Thanks." said the three girls in unison as they were feeding the babies along with themselves.

_(Later That Day)_

Mrs. Ketchum had just gotten back from the store and had given the three girls two pregnancy tests each before they ran up to the bathroom, but Misty beat May and Dawn and went into the bathroom first.

She did what she did when she first used it and then, gave up the bathroom to May and then, Dawn.

When all of them had taken care of the pregnancy tests, they all rushed down to the kitchen table where all four of them awaited to results.

A minute later, all four girls were screaming with shock.

All of the pregnancy tests came out positive much to their dismay.

"Ok. What happened to you three that made you guys get pregnant again?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at the girls with a serious look on her face.

They thought for a little while and then, it hit them.

"Our dreams!" replied the three girls in unison while looking at each other before looking back ay Mrs. Ketchum.

"What about your dreams?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We all had a dream with Ash in it and we did IT in them." replied May sadly with Misty and Dawn looking sad as well.

"But how could you get pregnant if it was a dream then?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, not believing what they were saying about Ash being in their dreams at all.

"Ash is an angel now and he was able to enter our dreams." replied Dawn with a smile appearing on her face.

"Well, I'll believe when I see him in my dreams. Why don't you go on up and get the babies fed while I start dinner." asked Mrs. Ketchum, getting the stuff out to make dinner and ending the discussion.

"Ok." replied the three girls in unison before heading upstairs with ad looks on their faces.

"_I really want to believe them about Ash being an angel, but I just don't think that I could bring myself to have more pain to deal with knowing that. Oh, Ash. Why did you have to die?"_ thought Mrs. Ketchum, getting things ready to put into a stew.

_(With The Girls)_

They were sitting in Misty's room while feeding Alexander, Andre, and Andrew when they started to talk about what just happened with Mrs. Ketchum.

"I can't believe that she didn't believe us about Ash being in our dreams." said Misty, getting kind of angry, but not for long.

"Me too." said May and Dawn in unison while looking at Misty.

"I just wish that there was some way to make her believe us." said May as they got done feeding the babies.

"I wish that Ash could convince her." said Dawn with a hopeful tone in her voice as they were putting the boys back into their cribs.

"Yeah." said Misty and May in unison sadly.

They put the babies back in their cribs before heading back down after being called about dinner being ready.

_(Back In The Kitchen)_

They ate without talking to each other because they didn't have anything to talk about since everything has already been said.

Misty, May, and Dawn decided to do the dishes for Mrs. Ketchum because they wanted her to know that they were going to be more useful around here after the revelation earlier that day than what they were before.

Once they got done with the dishes, they decided to watch some TV before going to bed.

After Misty, May, and Dawn found out that they're pregnant again and Mrs. Ketchum disbelieving them that it was Ash that did that to them in their dreams, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will be surprised with what happens next to them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 18! Sorry about not updating as much as finals came and went along with other things. I want your opinion on something: Should I or shouldn't I become a Beta Reader? Let me know. As for my poll on my profile, I will post the results on the last chapter of this fic. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	19. The Second Month!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Second Month!**

After finding out that Misty, May, and Dawn are pregnant again, Misty, May, and Dawn will try to convince Mrs. Ketchum that Ash is really an angel or a ghost.

They had just gotten up and started to get moving when Misty, May, and Dawn noticed that Mrs. Ketchum was more quiet than normal and they figured out that it was a year and two months since Ash's death anniversary and they realized that she needed to have some time to herself to grieve for a little while.

Before they were able to engage their plan after breakfast, Mrs. Ketchum asked them if she could go ahead and give them their exams today since she wanted to have the rest of the day by herself and they agreed.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum And Misty)_

She had Misty lay down on Misty's bed to examine her.

She checked to see if the baby was growing by pressing her hands, which were glove-covered, gently onto Misty's stomach.

"Well, Misty, you're going to be fine with this child just like with Alexander." said Mrs. Ketchum as she took her gloves off and threw them in the trashcan that she brought in with her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. A lot." said Misty, getting up from her lying position.

"No problem, Misty." said Mrs. Ketchum, forcing a smile.

_(10 Minutes Later)_

She had May and Dawn do the same thing that she had Misty do and they were both growing just like Andre and Andrew were.

Mrs. Ketchum wished that this had never happened because she doesn't know how much more she could handle before she went crazy.

She didn't let it show to the three girls or the three boys, but she knew what she felt on the inside would last for a long while.

_(With Ash)_

"_I need to go see Arceus and tell it about the situation at Mom's and maybe I can prove to her that I am a ghost/angel."_ thought Ash, after seeing what was going on at his mother's house.

He quickly left to talk to Arceus in the Hall of Origin.

_(In The Hall Of Origin)_

"Arceus, I have some sad news to tell you." said Ash, walking into the Hall of Origin's main room.

"Sad news? What's going on, Ash?" asked Arceus curiously.

"Apparently, Misty, May, and Dawn are pregnant again and…" replied Ash before Arceus finished his sentence.

"Now you're mom is trying to find the guys that got them pregnant, right?" asked Arceus.

"Kind of. What really happened was that I did IT with the three of them when I was in their dreams, but I didn't know that you could get someone pregnant, just by entering their dreams." replied Ash with his head looking down at the ground.

"Ash, dreams are just another part of everyone and when you mess with people in their dreams, it shows up on or, in this case, inside them in the real world." said Arceus, telling Ash about how people's dreams work.

"I'm sorry, Arceus. I never wanted this to happen!" said Ash, falling to his knees and holding his head with his hands.

"Ash, it's alright. You also came for another reason and what was that?" asked Arceus, using Psychic to pick Ash up and put him back onto his feet.

"The other reason was to ask you if I could have access to enter Mom's dreams tonight. She's missing me a lot and I want to set everything straight with her." replied Ash, lifting his head to look at Arceus.

"Ash, I grant you that task and I will also grant you the ability to go into dreams whenever you want to visit them." said Arceus, smiling.

"Thank you very much, Arceus." said Ash, kneeling before leaving.

"You're welcome, Ash. Good luck." said Arceus before Ash was out of hearing distance.

_(Back At The House)_

Misty, May, and Dawn were finishing the dishes as Mrs. Ketchum went upstairs, still in her depressed state.

They were wondering if she would be ok by tomorrow, but they doubted that she would be her usual self by tomorrow.

They quickly finished the dishes and sat down on the couch as Alexander, Andre, and Andrew were fast asleep upstairs.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum)_

She went upstairs to go to bed and before she did, she went into the boys' room.

She was on the brink of tears while she was looking at the boys as they all reminded her of what Ash looked like when he was their age.

Before she let out the tears, she left the room and went into her bedroom quickly where she cried into her pillow before falling asleep 30 minutes later.

_(Back With Ash)_

"_I can't believe that Mom is this much of a wreck with Misty, May, and Dawn being pregnant again and trying to believe that I'm an angel/ghost. I better put my plan into action before she wakes up."_ thought Ash, looking through her window before going into her bedroom.

He looked around to make sure no one saw him and then, he jumped into her dream to reveal himself to her, hoping that she didn't think that he was an illusion.

_(In Mrs. Ketchum's Dream)_

She was dreaming about watching Ash die right in front of her and he disappeared quickly, leaving her all alone.

She fell to her knees and cried as she knew that she had to do something to help Misty, May, and Dawn with their current predicament.

She didn't even notice Ash coming her way from the dark edge of her dream.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Ash, looking down at his mother.

"Ash? Oh Ash!" said Mrs. Ketchum, remembering Ash's voice before looking up and getting up to hug her son.

"Mom, it's been too long." said Ash as they broke the hug.

"Ash, how can you possibly be here? You have to be a figment of my imagination." asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously.

"I talked to Arceus and it gave me the power to go into any of your dreams whenever I want to or, in this case, need to." replied Ash.

"Ash, you really are an angel/ghost, aren't you?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at her son.

"Yes, Mom. I am, but I have been keeping an eye on you and the others. I'm very sorry for what I have done to you." replied Ash with his head looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about, Ash?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously.

"I actually did go into Misty's, May's, and Dawn's dreams and did IT with them and made them pregnant again. I'm so sorry, Mom." replied Ash, falling to his knees with his head down.

"Oh, Ash. It's ok. They'll be fine. Come here." said Mrs. Ketchum, falling to her knees too, and hugging Ash to make him feel better.

There was a moment of silence, but it was shattered by Ash's sobs as he couldn't believe that he got into this predicament again.

"It's alright, Ash. Everything will be just fine." said Mrs. Ketchum, letting go of the hug and gently lifting Ash's chin with her right hand so that his brown eyes would meet hers.

"Really?" asked Ash, letting the last of his tears fall.

"Yep." replied Mrs. Ketchum, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom. I miss this so much." said Ash, smiling widely.

"Me too, Ash." said Mrs. Ketchum, still smiling.

They hugged again until they noticed that the dream was starting to turn dark.

"Oh no. I have to get out of here quickly." said Ash, looking at the scene disappearing slowly.

"Why, Ash?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously as she was enjoying the time with her son.

"Because if I don't get out of here soon, I'll be trapped forever inside your dreams and mind since you're waking up." replied Ash, looking at his Mom.

"Oh. Ok. Take care of yourself and visit whenever you want to." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Ash.

They hugged one last time before Ash left.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Mrs. Ketchum woke up quickly and was happy once again as she replayed the dream that she just had in her head.

She left her room to find Misty, May, and Dawn were downstairs with Alexander, Andrew, and Andre waiting for breakfast.

She went down and started to tell them all about her dream and how Ash was there and she also apologized for not believing them when they said that they saw Ash inside their dreams.

They forgave her as they knew that Ash didn't want to go into his mother's dreams until he knew that she could handle it.

Once she got done apologizing, they had a group hug since they were all happy that everyone was on the same page about Ash.

_(With Ash)_

"_I'm so glad that I got out of there. I'm glad that Mom understands. She looks so happy again. I'm glad that I did that. I can't wait to put my plan into action and hopefully they understand my madness for doing this."_ thought Ash, watching how his mother reacted to her dream.

"I'm sorry about what happens next, but I can't stay hidden anymore. I hope Arceus is available for a talk." said Ash out loud, thinking about his plan.

_(Back With The Girls)_

After Mrs. Ketchum had a great dream with Ash in it, the girls will be shocked at what happens next to them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 19! Next chapter I promise you will be amazing! I will try to upload at least four today and at least four up tomorrow before my birthday on Tuesday. I'm finally able to have time to upload! Yay! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	20. The Third Month!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Third Month!**

After Mrs. Ketchum had a dream with Ash in it to make her believe that he is a ghost/angel, the girls are gonna be shocked to see what happens next.

_(With Ash)_

He had just entered the Hall of Origin and was on his way to see Arceus about something important.

"Arceus! Are you available to talk?" yelled Ash so that he wouldn't walk into a conversation that was private.

"Yes, Ash! Come on in!" replied Arceus from the main room.

Ash walked in and Arceus could tell that there was something on Ash's mind.

"Arceus, I need to ask you something." said Ash, kneeling in front of Arceus.

"What is it, Ash?" asked Arceus curiously.

"Can I be seen as a ghost to other people?" asked Ash, getting up off his knees.

"I would have to grant you that, Ash. What are you up to?" asked Arceus.

"I want to be a part of my family again. I can't stand watching them do things that I know that I should be the one doing if it weren't for the fact of me being dead. Arceus, I just turned 22 when I died. I'm 23 now if I was still alive and I'm too young to be dead. Please, Arceus, think about it." said Ash, tearing up as he remembered everything that was going on back at his mother's house.

"Ash, I know that things are getting pretty tricky at your mother's house, but do you really want to do this? The world knows that you're dead and they even had a funeral for you with you shown in the casket." said Arceus, trying to remind Ash of what everyone thinks of him.

"Yes, I am, Arceus. I'll just tell everyone that I faked my death, that I paid Team Rocket to act like they were killing me! I would do anything to get my life back!" said Ash, letting out the tears in his eyes.

Arceus thought for a second about what he could do and he came up with the perfect solution.

"Ash, I'll make a deal with you. I'll grant you the ability to be seen by people as a ghost, but here's the catch. You have to prove to me, because I will be watching you, that you will be needed by your family and that you can do what they ask of you as a ghost." said Arceus, surprising Ash.

"That's great, Arceus!" said Ash, before he was interrupted by Arceus.

"But that's just what you have to do. If you can prove that to me by the ninth month of Misty's, May's, and Dawn's pregnancies, then I will make you human again with your body back just in time for the children's birth and you can be there with them as they deliver. What do you say, Ash? Do we have a deal?" asked Arceus, in a serious tone before changing to a friendly tone at the end.

Ash was in shock of what Arceus had just told him and he couldn't respond for a couple of minutes.

"Ash? Are you ok?" asked Arceus, looking at Ash's shocked face.

"Yeah, I am. I was shocked and surprised that you would do that for me." replied Ash, catching himself before he fell from all of the shock.

"So what do you say, Ash? We have a deal or not?" asked Arceus curiously, sticking out his right front leg as if waiting for Ash to shake it.

"It's a deal, Arceus." said Ash, shaking Arceus's outstretched leg.

"Then, you can go on home and start getting everything back to normal for the most part." said Arceus.

"Thank you so much, Arceus. I won't let you down." said Ash, kneeling in front of Arceus before leaving to go home.

_(Back At The House)_

Ash had just arrived at the house and was standing in front of the front door.

He was debating about opening the door or not, but without his knowledge, his hand gripped the doorknob and opened the door.

He closed it quietly so that he wouldn't scare the others.

He noticed that the girls were in the family room watching TV with the boys probably upstairs sleeping.

He walked into the family room and was starting to think that this was a bad idea when the others noticed him.

"AAAAHHHHH! ASH?" yelled the girls in surprise as they saw him standing there.

"Yeah. It's me." said Ash, smiling slightly.

"Ash, how've you been?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, getting up, but not hugging Ash.

"Well, there's a lot to tell you, but you can give me a hug. I'm not gonna bite." said Ash opening his arms up so that he could be hugged.

Mrs. Ketchum walked up to her son and hugged him to find that he was pretty solid for being a ghost, just like the holograms in the Mastermind Of Mirage Pokemon.

"Ash? How was that possible?" asked a surprised Mrs. Ketchum, letting go of him quickly.

"I will tell you in a second, but please sit down. There's a lot to take in." said Ash, helping his mother back to her place on the couch.

"O-ok." said Mrs. Ketchum, shaken by the hug.

"Here's what happened. I talked to Arceus about wanting to be human again despite being dead. I told it that I wanted to help you guys with stuff that I should be doing instead of you. It was very accepting of that idea and offered me a deal. I would have to prove to Arceus that you guys need me and that I do what you want me to do as it will be watching me. The part of the deal that Arceus has promised me is that I will be brought back to life with my body and tell everyone that I faked my death and have been training in some unknown part of Kanto for the past year and three months, but I have to prove all of this by the ninth month of your pregnancies so that I would be there for real for the births." explained Ash, giving them the truth about what Arceus had promised him in the deal.

"Wow. What happens if you fail to do the requirements?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously.

"If I fail, then I won't become human again and just live my life as a ghost." replied Ash sadly.

"Oh my. That's awful!" said Mrs. Ketchum, her eyes widening at the thought.

"Why would you do such a thing, Ash?" asked Misty curiously.

"Because I wanted to be with my family instead of being alone, dead." replied Ash, starting to get tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Ash." said the girls in unison as they got up to give Ash a hug.

They were happy to have their Ash back with them as a ghost as he would be with them for a good long while.

"Time for your checkups, girls. Would you like to watch what I do, Ash?" asked Mrs. Ketchum as they let go of Ash and realizing that it was that time of the month again.

"Sure." replied Ash with a smile on his face.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, And Misty)_

She had Misty lay down on Misty's bed to examine her while Ash held the trashcan for his Mom.

She checked Misty's stomach to make sure that she was in the right direction and she was, and all this surprised Ash a lot.

"Well, Misty, you're going to be fine just like you were with Alexander." said Mrs. Ketchum as she took her gloves off and threw them in the trashcan that Ash was holding for her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. A lot. You too, Ash. You're such a big help for your Mom." said Misty, getting up from her lying position.

"No problem, Misty." said Mrs. Ketchum with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Misty." said Ash with a huge blush on his face while he was still holding the trashcan.

_(10 Minutes Later)_

As Mrs. Ketchum finished doing May and Dawn, Ash was surprised that she knew how to do all of this for them.

He asked her how she knew it and she replied by saying that she knew how to do it before he was born and she did it to herself so that she knew how he was doing before he was born.

He just looked at her with wide eyes before he realized that it was a good thing she did that or he wouldn't have been around for 22 years of his life.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

They, except for Ash, had finished eating dinner and they all got a break from doing the dishes as Ash did them.

Misty, May, and Dawn took Ash up to see his boys after he got done with the dishes.

He couldn't believe how beautiful they were and that he could make the boys with Misty, May, and Dawn.

Once they got done looking at the boys, the girls went to bed with Ash sitting alone on the couch thinking about if he did the right thing or not with this deal.

After finding out that Ash made a deal with Arceus to become human again, Misty, May, Dawn, Mrs. Ketchum, and Ash will be surprised at what happens next.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 20! Told you it was good. I'll have more good chapters coming up so stay tuned! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	21. The Fourth Month!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Fourth Month!**

After Ash made a deal with Arceus and coming home to help with things at the house, Misty, May, Dawn, Mrs. Ketchum, and Ash are gonna be surprised when they get two surprise visitors.

_(At Mrs. Ketchum's House)_

Mrs. Ketchum had Ash doing some cleaning chores since Misty, May, and Dawn couldn't do too much as their backs would start to ache from standing too long.

Mrs. Ketchum was glad to have Ash back since he was so willing to help around and he could take over with certain things when Misty, May, and Dawn couldn't do them anymore.

Ash was busy dusting when the doorbell rang and Mrs. Ketchum, who was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes after lunch, went to the door and looked through her peephole before she answered the door.

"Oh no! Ash, upstairs now!" said Mrs. Ketchum in a whisper that was loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Ok. Why? Who's at the door?" asked Ash, putting down the duster and coming into the entry hall.

"Because Professor Oak and Gary are on the other side of the door and they don't know about your deal with Arceus!" replied Mrs. Ketchum, pointing to the front door.

"Ok. Let me know when they're gone." said Ash, taking off upstairs two at a time up the stairs.

Mrs. Ketchum answered the door with a smile as she was happy to see Professor Oak and Gary since she hasn't seen them since Ash's funeral.

"Hello, Professor. Hello, Gary. Please come in. How have you two been?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, letting them in and taking them into the family room, where Misty, May, and Dawn were.

"Hello, Delia. We're fine. How are you doing since Ash's sudden death a year and four months ago?" asked Professor Oak as he and Gary sat down on the couch with Misty on Gary's right and May and Dawn took the two armchairs while Mrs. Ketchum grabbed a chair from the kitchen to sit on by May.

"We're hanging in there. We just couldn't believe that Ash died for a minute after the news broadcasted that, but we believed it after that." replied Mrs. Ketchum with Misty, May, and Dawn agreeing with her.

"Now what about you three?" asked Gary, looking at Misty, May, and Dawn curiously.

"I'm doing fine. May, Dawn, and I have been busy for a couple of months now." replied Misty, thinking about the babies that were sleeping upstairs in their cribs.

"You mean with the babies?" asked Professor Oak curiously.

"Yeah." replied Misty, May, and Dawn in unison.

"What do you mean babies?" asked Gary shocked.

"Gary, Misty, May, and Dawn had kids a couple of months ago." replied Mrs. Ketchum.

"Who's the father of the babies?" asked Gary, still in shock.

"Ash." replied the four girls in unison.

"You mean? He had enough to get you three pregnant?" asked Gary, thinking about how Ash wasn't that brave to do that.

"Yep." replied the three girls in unison.

_(With Ash)_

"_Man, I hate this. I wonder when they will reveal to Professor and Gary that I'm coming back. Knowing them probably not for a good little while. When will they leave? I'm so hungry!"_ thought Ash as his stomach growled for food.

He clutched his stomach as his stomach growled again, but it was slightly louder than before.

"_I wonder if they would mind if I snuck down and got a little snack?"_ thought Ash, opening his bedroom's door and heading downstairs. (Ash didn't get a chance to eat lunch as he was cleaning so much. Just to let you know.)

_(Back With The Others)_

They were busy talking about what had been happening in the Leagues since Ash had died when there was a loud thud that came from the stairs.

Mrs. Ketchum saw that Ash had fallen onto his back after falling down the stairs and noticed that, despite being stunned by landing on his back, he got up and ran into the kitchen so that no one would see him when they turned around.

"What was that?" asked Professor Oak and Gary in unison as they turned around to see nothing.

"Maybe that was Mimey dropping something by accident." replied Mrs. Ketchum, looking nervous as they were hoping that the two researchers wouldn't notice her nervousness.

"Maybe, but it didn't sound like Mr. Mime. It kind of sounded like Ash landing on his back when we were playing when we were younger. Those were good times." said Gary, thinking about how Ash would sometimes fall down the stairs and land on his back when they were younger and before they went on their journeys.

They all just looked at him like he was crazy, but they quickly dismissed what Gary had said.

_(Back With Ash)_

"_OW! Man that hurt! Why wasn't I looking for a small ball on the stairs? I'm glad that I made myself move because I don't want Professor and Gary to know that I'm coming back until later. Now, to fix something and then, head back upstairs."_ thought Ash, getting bread out of the refrigerator and the peanut butter and jelly to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He got a knife out of the silverware drawer and started to make the sandwich until he dropped the knife after spreading the peanut butter on a slice of bread.

He tried to catch it, but he didn't make it in time and it landed on the floor with a loud clang.

_(Back With The Others)_

"What was that again?" asked the researchers in unison as they turned to look at the kitchen doorway.

"That was nothing. Probably your imagination." replied Mrs. Ketchum, looking more nervous than ever.

"Yeah." said the three girls in unison as they agreed with Mrs. Ketchum as they also had nervous looks on their faces.

"No. We really heard that. Delia, what's going on here?" asked Professor Oak as he and Gary stood up from the couch.

"I guess we can't hide this anymore. Come on out here!" called Mrs. Ketchum to the kitchen and Ash soon knew that she wanted him to reveal himself to Professor Oak and Gary.

He walked over to the doorway and revealed himself to the two researchers.

"WHAT? HOW COULD ASH BE HERE?" yelled the two Oaks in unison before fainting as they weren't expecting to see Ash again.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

The researchers were waking up and Professor Oak was looking into Mrs. Ketchum's face while Gary was looking into the three girls' faces.

They awoke with a start as they were thinking that all of this had just been a dream.

Their theory of a dream shattered when they saw Ash walking into the family room with two glasses of water for them.

"How can it be that Ash is here?" asked Professor Oak with Gary nodding his head in agreement after Ash handed them their glasses of water.

"Ash, would you like to explain?" asked May curiously.

"Sure." replied Ash, standing in front of Professor Oak and Gary with the others sitting back down.

Ash told them everything about the deal and what could happen if he didn't complete them by the girls' ninth month.

"Oh my. Ash, do you know how dangerous that deal is?" asked Professor Oak, realizing what the consequences were.

"I do, but I just know that I have to be human again. I just can't stand being a ghost and dead." said Ash, thinking about how life was so much fun compared to this.

Then, Gary did an unthinkable thing that even he wouldn't do: He hugged Ash.

"It's nice to know that you'll be back to life in five months." said Gary, still hugging Ash, which scared Ash at first and then, he hugged Gary back.

_(An Hour Later)_

After Professor Oak and Gary stayed for a little while longer, they decided to head back to the lab to take care of the pokemon.

Once they had left, Mrs. Ketchum decided to go ahead and do the girls' check-ups with Ash helping like usual.

_(15 Minutes Later)_

After she checked Misty, May, and Dawn and found that they were doing well, she and Ash decided to go to her bedroom and talk for a while so that they could catch up on what's been going on with the both of them.

Both Ash and Mrs. Ketchum enjoyed their time together before they went downstairs to fix dinner.

_(Later That Day)_

Once they had dinner, they stayed up for a little while, watching TV as all of them weren't ready to go to sleep just yet, but after a couple of hours watching TV, they decided to go to bed because they were starting to get pretty tired.

After Professor Oak and Gary visited and found out about Ash, Ash will have a dream that will scare him and the girls will try to help him get over it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 21! I decided to throw Professor Oak and Gary in because I wanted you to see what might've happened if Brock, who's not gonna be in the fic, or any other character would come into the storyline. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	22. The Fifth Month!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Fifth Month!**

After they got a visit from Professor Oak and Gary, Misty, May, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will be busy comforting Ash after a horrible dream that he had.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was standing in an abandoned field with trees surrounding it and he was wondering what was happening.

He noticed something come out of his right from the forest from his peripheral vision.

He turned to look to see who it was and he saw that it was Misty and he had a smile on his face.

He noticed that she had an angry look on her face as she was running to her and his instincts told him to run as he remembered what kind of anger that Misty held in her.

He soon found May coming out of the forest as well with her angry look on her face as she came after him and he turned to his right with May joining Misty on the chase after Ash.

Before long, he encountered Dawn with anger clearly written in her eyes as she charged after him.

He stopped in his tracks as he soon found himself surrounded by Misty, May, and Dawn.

He noticed that they pulled something out of their pockets and it shone in the sunlight.

He knew what they were holding and he needed to get out of there before they did anything to him.

Before he knew it, Misty lunged forward and drove the knife that she held into his stomach, which caused Ash to fall onto his back because of the force that he faced from Misty's speed and the knife hitting him hard as he was in pain and bleeding a lot from the stab wound, and took it out as soon as she saw him on the ground.

As he was looking at Misty and wondering why she did that to him, May drove her knife into Ash's heart, causing more pain and blood to come out of him.

He didn't know why they were doing this to him, but as he looked up at Misty, and May, Dawn took her chance and stabbed him not once, but twice down below the belt of his pants without taking them off.

"W-why?" asked Ash with as much strength as he could muster up with the pain. "Because we wanted to feel our pain in our stomachs…" replied Misty, trailing off, which May followed soon after.

"The pain in our hearts…" replied May as Dawn followed after.

"And the pain down below the belt." finished Dawn as they were looking at him.

"And all this pain was because of you! You should never be alive again!" yelled the three girls in unison.

"No…no!" said Ash, just before he died from losing so much blood.

_(Back In The Real World)_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ash as he sat up on the couch with sweat pouring down his face. (Misty took his bedroom and May and Dawn took the rest of the bedrooms. That's why he's on the couch.)

All four girls heard him scream and they ran downstairs to see Ash, panting hard and sweat still pouring down his face.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, sitting on his right side with the girls leaning onto the back of the couch.

He noticed the girls were leaning a little too far over the back and he scooted a little closer over to his Mom.

He told them the entire dream and what happened and they were all surprised and shocked to hear this.

"Ash, you know that I would never do anything like that to you." said Misty comfortingly.

"Yeah. Me too." said May comfortingly as well.

"Me three." said Dawn.

They all had smiles on their faces as they were trying to make Ash feel better about trusting them again.

"Ok. Thanks, you three. I just wish that I knew why I had that dream to begin with." said Ash, thinking about what could've caused the dream to happen in the first place.

"It might be your imagination thinking of crazy stuff that you might not be aware of thinking about." said Mrs. Ketchum, getting up from her sitting position.

"Maybe that's it. Sorry I woke you guys up." said Ash, looking at them.

"It's fine, Ash. You know that we'll always be here for you." said Mrs. Ketchum with the girl agreeing with her.

"Yeah." said Ash with a little smile on his face.

"Let's all head back to bed. We'll see you in the morning, Ash." said Mrs. Ketchum as they were heading back upstairs while Ash laid back down on the couch.

"See you in the morning." said Ash before falling back to sleep.

After that, he had good dreams and never had that nightmare again that night.

_(The Next Morning)_

When the girls went downstairs, they found Ash still asleep on the couch, which surprised them.

"That nightmare must've kept him awake for a couple of hours before he was able to go back to sleep." whispered Misty to the others when they say Ash on the couch.

"Let him sleep for a while longer. He needs his sleep." said Mrs. Ketchum as they were heading into the kitchen.

They had cooked breakfast and found that Ash didn't even wake up when breakfast was cooking and this made them start to worry about him.

"What do you think is wrong with Ash?" asked May curiously as they looked into the family room.

"I don't know, but we should wake him up." said Mrs. Ketchum, going into the family room with the girls following her.

"Ash. Ash, it's time to wake up." said Mrs. Ketchum, shaking him a little on the shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open and when his vision became clear, he saw Misty, May, and Dawn leaning on the back of the couch.

The nightmare quickly flashed through his mind and he immediately jumped and ended up falling off of the couch and landing on his stomach and face.

They were all surprised to see Ash do that and they didn't know what to say as he got up off the floor and sat back on the couch with his hands holding his head.

"What happened just now, Ash?" asked Dawn curiously as the three of them came around and sat next to him or on another chair.

"I just had a flashback of the nightmare last night and both it and you three sacred me so that's why I jumped, but I wasn't expecting to fall off the couch." replied Ash, still with his head in his hands.

"Maybe you need to think about other things that won't bring the thought of the nightmare back." said Mrs. Ketchum, sitting in front of her son.

"Yeah. I think that's it." said Ash, lifting his head out of his hands.

"Why don't we go ahead and get the checkups done and out of the way so that we can relax the rest of the day?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously.

"Yeah." replied Misty, May, Dawn, and Ash in unison.

_(20 Minutes Later)_

The girls had been told that they were doing well with the babies and noticed that Ash had some bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep that he had last night.

They wished that they could help him, but they didn't know what to do for him.

They hoped that he would feel better soon as they couldn't stand seeing him like this for a minute.

_(Later That Day)_

The girls were getting ready for bed when they saw Ash fast asleep on the couch.

They wished him sweet dreams before heading off into their own bedrooms to get a good night's sleep.

After Ash had a horrible nightmare, Misty, May, Dawn, Mrs. Ketchum, and Ash are gonna be busy with what happens next.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 22! This was fun to make as I missed doing the dreams like I did in "The Curse Of The Were Pokemon" and "The Return Of The Were Pokemon". See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	23. The Sixth Month!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Sixth Month!**

After helping Ash get over his nightmare, Misty, May, Dawn, Mrs. Ketchum, and Ash will be busy getting everything ready for when the babies arrive in three months.

_(With Misty, May, Dawn, Mrs. Ketchum, And Ash)_

"Are you guys ready to get the stuff that we need for the babies?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, getting her purse and keys from the kitchen table.

"Yeah." replied the three girls and Ash in unison.

"Ash, maybe you should stay here." said May.

"Why?" asked Ash curiously as he wanted to go and help pick out the stuff.

"Because you're still a ghost and everyone still thinks that you're dead." replied Dawn while looking him up and down.

Ash looked down about this as he had full intention of going with them.

"It's for your own good, Ash. We just want you safe." said Misty, comforting him.

"It's true, Ash. We just don't want people thinking that you were raised from the dead or something like that." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking into his eyes.

"Ok. I'll stay and watch the boys. I'll help you when you get back." said Ash with some sadness in his voice, but he understood the consequences of him going out with them.

"Thanks, Ash. See you later." said Mrs. Ketchum, giving Ash a quick kiss on the cheek before they left.

"You're welcome. Bye." said Ash, still kind of down about staying home with the three boys.

As soon as they left, he went upstairs to get the boys from their cribs so that he could play with them and keep an eye on them.

As soon as they saw him, they were a little leery about what he was gonna do to them since they've seen him around, but wasn't sure of who he was as their mothers didn't introduce him to them.

They let Ash pick them up despite not knowing him and they soon realized that he was someone familiar to them and their mothers.

_(An Hour Later)_

An hour had past and the girls weren't home yet, which made Ash worry a little, but he had the boys to keep an eye on so he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

The boys had finally taken a liking to Ash since he would play with them and even put them down for their nap.

Ash just watched as they slept as he couldn't believe that they came from a one night stand with the girls just before he died.

He then went downstairs and took a nap himself on the couch as he was exhausted from taking care of the boys.

_(10 Minutes Later)_

He was awakened by the ring of the doorbell and he jumped up and got it to find the four girls all carrying shopping bags full of stuff.

"Ash, would you mind helping me bring in the three cribs?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, pausing to ask that before she went up stairs.

"Sure." replied Ash as all four of the girls went up stairs.

He decided to go out to the car and bring in the cribs himself, one by one.

When Mrs. Ketchum returned from taking the two bags upstairs, she was surprised to see the three cribs inside with Ash standing next to them.

"Ash. Why didn't you let me help you?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously as she went over to stand in front of him, a few inches below him as he did grow a lot since he first started out on his journey.

"Because I knew that you would be tired from all of the shopping that you did today. Now where would you like me to put these?" asked Ash, giving his mother a hug as he said that first part before breaking the hug and patting the three boxes of cribs.

"Upstairs in the boys' room and can you…" said Mrs. Ketchum before Ash interrupted her.

"Put them together? Sure." said Ash, lifting one box with ease.

Mrs. Ketchum noticed that he had grown some muscle when he was alive and he looked just like his father did before he died.

As Ash was putting the cribs together one by one, the girls decided to start doing laundry since they had a lot of clothes for both the boys and the babies that they were carrying now.

The girls decided to go upstairs and check on Ash after 45 minutes of constantly doing laundry and found that he had put up all three of the cribs in that length of time.

They were all surprised to see this and asked him about how he did it that fast and he replied saying that it got easier after the first one as he knew which parts went where.

After they got done with the laundry, Mrs. Ketchum decided to give the girls their monthly checkup since they wanted to get it done.

_(20 Minutes Later)_

She quickly checked all of the girls and found that they were doing great with the babies like they did with the boys, but only they were doing a little bit better than with the boys.

As she was thinking this, Ash was just happy that they were doing well as he didn't want this to happened again, but he didn't think about that part too much as he tried to forget those nights a year and six months ago.

_(Later That Day)_

After they ate dinner and went to bed, Mrs. Ketchum, Misty, May, Dawn, and Ash will be surprised at what happens next.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 23! Next chapter's fun. Can't say anymore. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	24. The Seventh Month!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Seventh Month!**

After getting the stuff for the babies, Mrs. Ketchum and Ash will be busy with the girls when something wonderful happens.

_(With Misty)_

She was sitting on the couch while May and Dawn helped Mrs. Ketchum with dinner when she felt something happen inside her.

"Ash, come over here." said Misty with excitement in her voice as Ash was dusting the family room.

"Ok." said Ash, coming over and sat on the couch next to Misty.

She took his right hand, took the duster out of it, and placed it on her stomach.

He had a look of surprise on his face as he felt the baby kick his hand.

Then, he had a giant smile on his face before he hugged her, which she returned happily.

When they got done with the hug, Ash got up and went back to dusting as Misty was happy about Ash feeling the baby for the first time.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

When they got done with dinner, Misty and Dawn helped Mrs. Ketchum with the dishes while May went to sit in the family room with Ash, who was watching TV.

While they were sitting, May felt the baby move and had Ash feel and he had a giant smile on his face as he hugged her and then, they went back to watching TV soon after.

_(An Hour Later)_

As Dawn went into her room, she felt the baby kick.

She called Ash over while he was walking by her room to get to his Mom's room as she wanted to talk about something with him.

Dawn had him put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick him.

He had a giant smile on as he hugged her before leaving to go to his Mom's room.

_(The Next Day-In The Late Morning)_

Mrs. Ketchum made sure that the girls were find with the babies, which they were, and she was happy along with the girls and Ash hat the babies would be out in the world in three months.

Ash couldn't believe that he only had three months left to prove to Arceus that he was worthy of being human again and he wished that he could be human again a lot.

_(Later That Day)_

After Ash was able to feel the babies in Misty, May, and Dawn, Mrs. Ketchum will be surprised as what happens next between Misty, May, Dawn, and Ash.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 24! Uploading on my birthday! Woohoo! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	25. The Eighth Month!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, and Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Eighth Month!**

After getting the stuff for the babies, Mrs. Ketchum will be busy with keeping the girls in check with Ash.

_(With Misty, May, and Dawn)_

They were sitting on the couch, watching a sad movie when they called Ash over to get them some ice cream to eat.

They all ordered different toppings on top, which all included pickles.

He went into the kitchen and put together the three bowls of ice cream, which he thought didn't look very appetizing, but thought that it was a part of the pregnancies.

He took it into them and they got mad that he didn't get it to them faster than he did and stood up and slapped him once by all three of them and then, they were crying about being sorry for slapping him.

After they got done crying, they ate their ice cream and Ash went back into the kitchen to get some ice on his cheek as it stung from the slaps on the same spot.

"What happened to your cheek? It's pretty red." asked Mrs. Ketchum, sitting down at the table with Ash.

"I was asked to make ice cream with different toppings on all of them for the girls and when I didn't bring it fast enough for their liking, they stood up and slapped me on the cheek. They hit me once, but they hit the same spot so that's why my cheek's red." replied Ash, taking the ice off for a second and touching the red spot, which caused him to wince.

"Mood swings are pretty killer on guys I hate to say, Ash." said Mrs. Ketchum, telling Ash what was wrong with the girls.

"Yeah." said Ash, still with the bag of ice on his reddened cheek.

_(Later That Day)_

Ash was helping the girls with the babies' nursery to get it all prepared for next month when the girls saw that he did something slightly wrong with a mobile or two.

Just as they were getting ready to slap him after confronting him about the mobiles, Mrs. Ketchum came up to see what all of the yelling was and saw Misty poised to slap Ash hard on the same cheek that they did before.

"Misty! What do you think you're doing?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, coming into the room.

"He messed up on two mobiles!" said the three in unison as they pointed to him.

"Girls, you know he's trying and it's hard for him to know what you want him to do by hitting him all the time. Why don't all three of you take the boys with you to your rooms?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, thinking about the boys, who might be traumatized by what was about to happen.

"Ok." replied the girls in unison as they picked up their respective boy and went to their room.

"Thanks, Mom." said Ash, relaxing a bit from what just happened.

"You're welcome, Ash. I'll make sure that they don't hit you anymore during their mood swings." said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Ok. Thanks." said Ash, happy to hear that.

"You're welcome. Shall we get the girls last check up over with?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Ash.

"Let's get it over with." replied Ash, following his Mom to get the things that they needed and then to the girls' rooms.

_(25 Minutes Later)_

Mrs. Ketchum was happy to see that they would be fine next month when they give birth to the babies.

Ash was happy that the three girls weren't slapping him like they did before and they even apologized for slapping him before.

While he was left alone for a split moment before going downstairs with his Mom, he thought about how being a human again would be an awesome thing, but he wondered if he had already convinced Arceus of letting him become human again.

_(Later That Day)_

After the girls hit Ash because of their mood swings, Mrs. Ketchum and Ash will be busy getting the girls to the hospital to deliver their babies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 25! Next chapter's crazy as heck! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	26. The Second Batch Arrive!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, Andrew, Andrea, Anna, and Audrey.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Second Batch Arrive!**

After dealing with the girls' mood swings, Mrs. Ketchum and Ash will be busy with helping the girls get to the hospital in time for the babies deliveries.

_(With Misty)_

She was still asleep when she turned in her sleep and found the bed wet.

She woke up and found that her water had broken again while she was asleep and quickly called Mrs. Ketchum and the others in.

When they got there, they saw her on the edge of the bed with a pained expression on her face as the contractions started.

"May, and Dawn, help me with the getting the boys into the car and her bags. Ash, would you mind helping Misty down to the car?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, giving out orders of what to do.

"Yep." said Ash, going over to Misty and putting one of her arms around his neck and he held her that way.

When the others had just finished putting the bags into the car, Ash and Misty had just came out of the house.

As soon as they put Misty into the car, the girls left by themselves as they didn't want Ash to be seen just yet as he didn't turn back to human just yet, but he had an idea of how he could swing being here and he ran to the forest where he disappeared and quickly made it to Viridian City before the others did.

_(With May-The Next Day)_

Mrs. Ketchum ran into the hospital's Maternity Ward and told the nurse that a friend of hers was having a baby and that she was in the car.

The nurse brought a wheelchair with her to the car to see May being held up by Misty and Dawn in that order.

May sat down in the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled her off to the Maternity Ward and helped her into one of the beds in there and waited for a little while before a doctor, a guy, came in to check on her and the baby.

He gave her a quick ultrasound to see where the baby was and the baby was on its way out as he also noticed that the nurse put on her chart that she was 10 centimeters dilated.

The doctor left May as the nurses came in to get her prepped for having the baby to tell Misty, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum so that they know what's going on with May.

_(With The Others)_

"May is 10 centimeters dilated. She's being prepped right now so that the baby can be delivered. Does anyone want to come with me and help her deliver the baby?" asked the doctor before he left to go back to May's room.

"I will." said Mrs. Ketchum, following the doctor into the Maternity Ward through the doors that swung open and shut.

_(With Ash)_

He was waiting outside the hospital to put his plan into action when he saw the car pull up in front of the hospital.

He went to the side of the building and found the backdoor of the hospital and snuck into a supply closet where he put on a nurse outfit complete with a hat and mask.

He then went to find the Maternity Ward where the girls were.

_(With Dawn-The Next Day)_

Dawn was waiting for the doctor to return when she felt the baby drop more into her lower abdomen.

She was just about to scream to call the doctor in when he and Mrs. Ketchum walked in along with a strange looking nurse that had a hat and surgical mask covering his face to see her squeezing the sheets extremely hard, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Mrs. Ketchum, go onto her right side and hold her hand. Nurse, you can count to ten whenever I say 'push'. Ok, Dawn. Are you ready?" asked the doctor, positioning himself at the end of the bed between her legs, which were propped up on bars that were attached to the sides of the bed.

She just nodded since she was in so much pain from the contractions that were hitting her continually.

"Ok, Dawn. Push!" said the doctor, ready for the baby to come out.

Dawn pushed while the mysterious nurse counted to ten, which resulted in the head coming out.

"Great, Dawn. The head's out. Give me another push and we might have the shoulders out too. Push!" said the doctor, cleaning the head of the baby without any problems before getting ready for the shoulders to come out.

Dawn pushed again while the nurse did the same as the first time with counting and the shoulders did come out.

"The shoulders are out now. One more hard push and the baby will be out. Push!" said the doctor after cleaning up the shoulders and getting ready for the rest of the baby to come out.

Dawn pushed harder than she has ever the past times while the nurse counted until they both heard the sound of a cry pierce the silent air.

They were both excited to hear the baby's cry for the first time as they were relieved that the baby was able to breath fine.

"Congratulations, Dawn. It's a girl." said the doctor, giving the baby to another nurse to take care of Dawn's little girl with weighing her.

Mrs. Ketchum and Dawn both looked at each other as they were excited about having a girl in the family.

While the doctor and nurse were outside, the nurse that had helped with the counting took off the surgical mask and hat and the two girls both gasped as they saw Ash there and soon they hugged him and he out his mask and hat back on before anyone saw him without either one on.

The nurse soon came back and told Dawn that her little girl weighed 4 pounds and 10 ounces before she handed her to Dawn and Ash left as he knew that the nurse would want him to be working and not standing around with these people.

"What are you going to name her, Dawn?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously as she looked at Dawn and her baby.

"I was thinking about the name Audrey." replied Dawn while looking at Audrey, who had blue hair like Dawn's was, but had brown eyes like Ash's and she looked like Dawn in her features too.

"That's a great name, Dawn." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Dawn and Audrey.

Mrs. Ketchum soon left to tell Misty and Andrea, who has Misty's red hair and Ash's brown eyes, but has Misty's features, and May and Anna, who has May's brown hair and Ash's brown eyes, but has May's features, about Audrey's arrival and they were thrilled as Dawn and Mrs. Ketchum were when they first heard her cry.

Then, Mrs. Ketchum came back in to tell Dawn that they were going to stay with her and Audrey until the doctor gave them the 'ok' to leave.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

The doctor came in to see how Dawn and Audrey were doing when he said that he had some news for them.

"I have great news. Since you and Audrey are doing great, you two can go home today if you like." said the doctor, smiling at Dawn and Audrey.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." said Dawn and Mrs. Ketchum in unison.

Before long, they got Dawn and Audrey ready to leave and then, they left for home so that they could enjoy the nursery that they have sort of slaved over for a couple of months now.

_(With Ash)_

He had just gotten out of the hospital when he saw her car head home.

He quickly got undressed and ran into the forest where he disappeared and reappeared in the forest by his Mom's house.

He entered the house before the others came so that they knew that he was home for the most part while they were at the hospital.

_(At The House)_

They were able to put Andrea, Anna, Audrey, Alexander, Andre, and Andrew to bed pretty easily since they were tired from everything that had happened today.

When the girls had gotten done putting the boys and the baby girls down, they went down and saw Ash, sitting down on the couch, still in his spirit form.

"Ash, why aren't you human again?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, sitting next to him.

"I don't know. Why can't I have another chance at life?" asked Ash looking up at the sky.

As soon as he finished saying that, they were teleported away from the house.

_(With The Girls, Pikachu, And Ash)_

They had been teleported to a big place that looked almost like a palace.

"Why are we HERE of all places?" asked Ash to no one in particular.

"Ash, where is here?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously.

"This place is the Hall of Origin. This is where Arceus lives." replied Ash in a serious tone as all four of the girls gasped about being in the Hall of Origin and about being in Arceus' home.

As soon as he got done saying that, a bright light appeared, which made the others cover their eyes, including Ash, and as soon as the light disappeared, they saw Arceus standing there.

"Arceus. Why have I not become human again?" asked Ash as he half yelled that last part.

"Because you didn't prove yourself that you could take care of yourself and the girls without hurting yourself." replied Arceus calmly.

"WHAT? I did prove that!" yelled Ash, walking towards Arceus slowly.

"That is true, but you couldn't take care of them as much as you could have done because you were busy doing something else." said Arceus, not affected by Ash's rage.

"No. No, I didn't do that!" yelled Ash, starting to sound a little hysteric.

"Ash, it's true. You were so busy doing other stuff that you didn't help them as much as you should've. For this reason, I am not letting you become a human and have a second chance at life." said Arceus, looking at Ash's face as it had a shocked look on it.

Before anyone knew it, Arceus took away Ash's power to be seen as a real person, but it left the ability to be seen by people as a ghost.

"No! This can't be happening! No!" cried Ash as he finally became hysterical and the girls were able to see his eyes widen and they could tell that he was going hysteric.

Soon, Arceus teleported Ash to another place in the Hall of Origin so that the girls wouldn't see Ash get any more hysterical than he already was in front of them.

"I'm sorry about taking Ash away from you guys when he was so close to being human, but he would be more trouble than he was before now. Please forgive me." said Arceus, bowing slightly in front of the girls.

"That's ok, Arceus. We all understand." said Mrs. Ketchum, speaking for all of them.

"Thank you. Now, I must send you home. Goodbye." said Arceus, getting ready to teleport them.

"Goodbye, Arceus." said the girls as they were teleported back home.

_(With The Girls)_

As soon as they were teleported home, they sat on the couch about what just happened.

"How could Arceus do that to Ash after he came so close to being a human?" asked Dawn, wondering why this all had to happen to them on this day of all days.

"I don't know. I wish that I knew too." replied Mrs. Ketchum sadly.

"Why don't we go on ahead and go to bed? Worrying over this won't help us sleep." asked May, getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Good idea, May." said Misty, getting up with Dawn and Mrs. Ketchum following soon after and before long, they went to bed to get some sleep after all that has happened the past three days, but mostly today.

After the girls had Andrea, Anna, and Audrey and finding out that Ash won't have a second chance at life, Misty will be surprised at what happens to her with the others understanding what she's telling them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 26! Told you this chapter was crazy! Next one's even crazier! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	27. Another Magical Night For Misty!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, Andrew, Andrea, Anna, and Audrey.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Another Magical Night For Misty!**

After the girls had their baby girls and Ash going hysterical because he couldn't become human again five months ago, Misty will be explaining something wonderful to the others.

_(With Someone)_

"I hope that Misty's ready for a surprise visit." said someone while they were in the forest by Mrs. Ketchum's house. They slowly walked over to the window to see the girls still awake, but barely. They noticed that the girls went to bed soon after a couple of minutes and they walked over to Misty's window…

_(In Misty's Dream)_

She was back home at the Cerulean City Gym, swimming away with the water pokemon that she used to battle challengers. She was underwater with the pokemon, practicing a move with the pokemon for the Pokemon Water Show that her sisters did when she saw something by the pool. She quickly swam up and saw no one at first before she turned around and saw someone that she wasn't expecting. She saw Ash standing on the side of the pool, wearing the same clothes that he was wearing when he was trying to become a human five months ago. "Ash! How can you be here?" asked Misty, quickly getting out of the water and hugged Ash while she was wet, which he didn't mind. "I just jumped into your dream like before." replied Ash, smiling big at her. "But what about you being in hysterics about not becoming a human?" asked Misty as they walked over toward the pool and looked down at the pokemon swimming in it. "I would have actually been in your dreams long before now, but I had to be restrained for three months as I still had a grudge toward Arceus about not letting me be human again, but I soon realized that it was necessary because people would start to get suspicious about the whole thing so I just let the grudge go." replied Ash, somewhat sadly before getting a happy tone in his voice again. "Wow, Ash. That's amazing. Would you like to go swimming? For old times sake?" asked Misty curiously. "Sure. I would love that." said Ash, taking off his jacket and shirt first followed by his pants, but not his underwear and jumped into the pool. Misty followed soon after into the pool. Before either one knew it they swam to meet each other and kissed each other. As soon as they broke apart, Ash let go on Misty and swam a little bit away, but not much. "What's wrong, Ash?" asked Misty, seeing Ash with wide eyes looking at her. "I don't want this to happen again to you." replied Ash and Misty knew what he was talking about. "I agree." said Misty with a smile on her face. Soon, they embraced each other in an underwater hug and soon kissed each other again. Before either of them knew it, the scenery changed to the color black. "Oh no." said Ash, getting his clothes on quickly along with Misty. "What is it, Ash?" asked Misty curiously. "You're starting to wake up and I have to leave again." replied Ash, looking around and then, back at Misty. "Ok. I'll see you soon, Ash." said Misty, looking up at Ash. "See you soon too. Bye, Misty." said Ash, running into the blackness. "Bye, Ash!" yelled Misty after him. Before long, she woke up with a big smile on her face.

_(In The Real World)_

She had just woken up when she saw someone running away from the house and to the forest and she noticed that it was Ash. She just smiled as she watched him run to the forest to return to where he came from again. She soon went downstairs with Alexander and Andrea in hand and the others noticed that she was smiling bigger than normal. They asked her what happened to her and she told them about having Ash appear in her dream and they were excited about hearing that. They soon ate breakfast and went on with their day of watching the boys as they started to walk all by themselves and the baby girls as they were still enjoying their time with their mothers.

_(With Ash)_

"I'm glad that I got to see you again, Misty. I even learned my lesson to think before I do any actions and it's all because of you. Thank you." said Ash, before going back to the Hall of Origin.

_(With The Girls)_

Once they had a long day and ate their dinner, the girls soon put the boys and the baby girls to sleep before watching some TV before going to bed. After Misty had a dream with Ash appearing in it again, May will be surprised about what happens next and Misty, Dawn, and Mrs. Ketchum will be happy for her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 27! Told you! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	28. Another Magical Night For May!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, Andrew, Andrea, Anna, and Audrey.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Another Magical Night For May!**

After Misty had a nice dream with Ash in it, May will have something amazing happen to her in her dream.

_(In May's Dream)_

She was back home at the Petalburg City Gym, playing with her pokemon along with her Dad's and Max's pokemon when she saw something step out of the little forest. She turned around and saw someone that she never would have believed to see in her dreams ever again. "Ash!" yelled May, running over to Ash and jumping into his arms and he caught her without a problem and held her in mid-air for a split second before he put her down on the ground again. "May, it's nice to see you again." said Ash, smiling at her. "How can you be here? What about your hysteria about not becoming a human?" asked May, looking up at Ash. He told her the whole story about what happened during the past five months and all. She couldn't believe what Ash told her or what he went through while he was at the Hall of Origin. "I'm so happy that you're here now." said May, hugging Ash one more time before kissing him. "I'm happy that I'm with you now." said Ash, after kissing her and then, he kissed her one more time, but just as it was starting to get passionate, he let go of the kiss and May at the same time. "What's wrong, Ash? Did I do something?" asked May curiously. "No, May. I just don't to do this again so that I don't cause you any problems." replied Ash and May knew exactly what he meant. "Got it now." said May, smiling at him. Soon, the scenery went black and both of them knew what was going to happen next. "You have to leave now, right?" asked May curiously. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I will be back soon. I love you. Bye, May." said Ash, looking down at her. "That's fine. Ok. I love you too. Bye, Ash!" called May after Ash as he left her dream as she was waking up.

_(In The Real World)_

She just woke up when she realized that someone had entered the forest when she got to the window and she wished Ash farewell before going to get Andre and Anna up. As soon as they got downstairs, the others were watching and saw a big difference in May's attitude. They asked her what made her like this and she responded by telling them about what all happened in her dream and Misty squealed with her about that part. They were all happy for Misty and May for having dreams with Ash in them. They soon got their day started with breakfast and then, went on their way with their busy day with the boys and the baby girls.

_(With Ash)_

"I'm glad that I got to see you again, May. I learned how to control my lust for sex with you. Thank you." said Ash, before going back to the Hall of Origin.

_(With The Girls)_

Once they had a long day and ate their dinner, the girls soon put the boys and the baby girls to sleep before watching some TV before going to bed. After May had a dream with Ash appearing in it again, Dawn will be surprised about what happens next and Misty, May, and Mrs. Ketchum will be happy for her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 28! Sorry about Chapters 27, 28 and 29. I was in a rush to upload them. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	29. Another Magical Night For Dawn!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, Andrew, Andrea, Anna, and Audrey.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Another Magical Night For Dawn!**

After May had a nice dream with Ash in it, Dawn will have something amazing happen to her in her dream.

_(In Dawn's Dream)_

She was back home at her Mom's house, playing with her pokemon along with her Mom's pokemon when she saw something step out of the forest behind her Mom's house. She turned around and saw someone that she never would have believed to see in her dreams ever again. "Ash!" yelled Dawn, running over to Ash and jumping into his arms and he caught her without a problem and held her in mid-air for a split second before he put her down on the ground again. "Dawn, it's nice to see you again." said Ash, smiling at her. "How can you be here? What about your hysteria about not becoming a human?" asked Dawn, looking up at Ash. He told her the whole story about what happened during the past five months and all. She couldn't believe what Ash told her or what he went through while he was at the Hall of Origin. "I'm so happy that you're here now." said Dawn, hugging Ash one more time before kissing him. "I'm happy that I'm with you now." said Ash, after kissing her and then, he kissed her one more time, but just as it was starting to get passionate, he let go of the kiss and Dawn at the same time. "What's wrong, Ash? Did I do something?" asked Dawn curiously. "No, Dawn. I just don't to do this again so that I don't cause you any problems." replied Ash and Dawn knew exactly what he meant. "Got it now." said Dawn, smiling at him. Soon, the scenery went black and both of them knew what was going to happen next. "You have to leave now, right?" asked Dawn curiously. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I will be back soon. I love you. Bye, Dawn." said Ash, looking down at her with a sad look on his face. "That's fine. Ok. I love you too. Bye, Ash!" called Dawn after Ash as he left her dream as she was waking up from her wonderful dream.

_(In The Real World)_

She just woke up when she realized that someone was standing just inside the forest when she got to the window and she wished Ash, who waved to her and she waved back to him, farewell before going to get Andrew and Audrey up. As soon as they got downstairs, the others were watching and saw a big difference in Dawn's attitude. They asked her what made her like this and she responded by telling them about what all happened in her dream and Misty and May both squealed with her about that part. They were all happy for Misty, May, and Dawn for having dreams with Ash in them. They soon got their day started with breakfast and then, went on their way with their busy day with the boys and the baby girls.

_(With Ash)_

"I'm glad that I got to see you again, Dawn. I learned that I could be a great battler by watching your moves for contests and making them with my own style. Thank you very much." said Ash, before going back to the Hall of Origin with a giant smile on his face.

_(With The Girls)_

Once they had a long day and ate their dinner, the girls soon put the boys and the baby girls to sleep before watching some TV before going to bed. After Dawn had a dream with Ash appearing in it again, Mrs. Ketchum, Misty, May, and Dawn will have wonderful lives despite not having Ahs in their lives.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 29! Can't say anymore. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	30. Epilogue!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Alexander, Andre, Andrew, Andrea, Anna, and Audrey.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Epilogue!**

Misty had the rest of her life full of happiness and love. She fell in love with Tracey a year after Andrea was born and they both are raising Alexander and Andrea just like Ash and her would if he was still alive. Ash does pop into her dreams every now and then when he senses her feeling down about missing him and that makes her feel better. Ash actually was the one that got Misty and Tracey together despite Misty not wanting to marry anyone, but Ash, but she did go with it. They don't have any children together just yet, but Misty might have a present for Tracey on his birthday. They both live in Cerulean City at the Gym with her sisters, married and living with their husbands outside of the Gym.

May had the rest of her life full of happiness and love. She fell in love with Drew a year after Anna was born and they both are raising Andre and Anna just like Ash and her would if he was still alive. Ash does pop into her dreams every now and then when he senses her feeling down about missing him and that makes her feel better. Ash actually was the one that got May and Drew together despite May not wanting to marry anyone, but Ash, but she did go with it. They do have one child together, but there might be another present for Drew on his birthday. They both live in Petalburg City at the Gym with her Mom and Dad while Max is out on his journey.

Dawn had the rest of her life full of happiness and love. She fell in love with Kenny a year after Audrey was born and they both are raising Andrew and Audrey just like Ash and her would if he was still alive. Ash does pop into her dreams every now and then when he senses her feeling down about missing him and that makes her feel better. Ash actually was the one that got Dawn and Kenny together despite Dawn not wanting to marry anyone, but Ash, but she did go with it. They do have two children together, but Dawn might have another present for Kenny on his birthday. They both live in Twinleaf Town, next to Dawn's Mom's house and she gets to see her grandchildren as much as she wants to.

Mrs. Ketchum had the rest of her life full of happiness. She had Ash visiting her every single night in her dreams and he would even drop by as a ghost as Arceus let Ash visit his mother any time in her drams or as ghost and she was really happy about that. She even got to see her grandchildren from before along with her new grandchildren. She never got married again, but she did have Mr. Mime and Pikachu to keep her company and she always visits Professor Oak's lab to see Ash's pokemon and sometimes Ash would go with her and Professor Oak would say 'Hi' to both of them.

Ash always spends time between his Mom, seeing the girls in their dreams, and helping Arceus as he was promoted to assistant for Arceus. It was a proud position and the position was given to him a month after he visited the girls in their dreams when the baby girls were born. He still wishes that he could be human, but not as much as he now knows what Arceus could do to him and he just thinks about it, not really wanting to become human like he was before.

The End!

* * *

**That ends One Night Stand. Hope you have enjoyed reading this as I have writing it. Don't forget to read my other fics as well. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
